Takano's Dangerous Love
by MireaShta
Summary: Kien Tetsugari, a new added character of mine, has a thing for Takano- san. He leaves an item on Takano's desk and that's when his love unfolds for Takano. Read to see and find out how this love unfolds, also how Ritsu will react. The battle starts now! Everyone get's a love, even Kien! I wasn't sure how to rate this so I will say this. There will be: cussing and Yaoi.
1. The Call That Started It All

Hello everybody! This is my first Fanfic. Hope you like it! Before you read it, I have to tell that Kien Tetsugari is a character that is added in or made up. Also this is YAOI or in other words BOYS LOVE so if you don't like that and read it, it's all on you.

Enjoy and here is the Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SEKAIICHI HATSUKOI! If I did I would have added more characters!

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

It was afternoon time, 3:35. A man of a tan colored face and body, blue eyes, shoulder length, spiky, blond hair,very medium -sized muscular body was stretched out on a navy blue bed with a white and baby blue polka dotted pillow.

He was trying to take a good nap on his comfy bed since today was his day off from working at Marukawa Publishing. He laid there and looked up at the ceiling for a minute. "Ahh, the comforts of home and bed", he sighed. He closed his eyes and was about to drift to sleep when the phone rang.

*Ring* Ring* Ring* Ring*Ring* Ring* _Damn phone_, he thought angrily, _who is it that is interrupting my sleep. I am __going to __**really kill**__ whoever it is. _He picked it up as gently as possible because he knew he would crush the phone into pieces if he didn't. "Hello", he said calmly.

Even though he tried his best to say this as calm as possible, his insides were itching to reach through the other end of the phone line, and punch the person's lights out. "Hey, is this Kien Tetsugari?" a man asked uncertainly. He answered without hesitation" Of course, what do you need?"

_Great my habit just sprung out again, _He thought while feeling stupid. He had a bad habit of not asking a person's name when anyone calls and just answers right way. "Sorry if I am interrupting anything you are doing now but my boss has told me to tell you that you left papers on his desk yesterday." the man said quickly.

Kien Tetsugari's hand shook as if he was having a seizure. He could feel his blood boiling and felt like he was going to explode with madness. "WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME **NOW THEN **AND DIDN'T CALL ME **YESTERDAY**! JUST SO YOU KNOW, YOU **WERE ****INTERRUPTING** **MY SLEEP**! "He yelled with rage.

"I couldn't find the time to and I'm terribly sorry for interrupting your sleep" The man said frantically and continued "Takano-sa... I mean… my boss says to stop by at his apartment to pick it up since he has it.""He told me that he had already given you his apartment address and number so there would be no worries on that part, so um... sorry for my inconvenience and um…Bye." He hung up_._

_Hmm, _He thought as the put down the phone,_ going to __**his**__ apartment, huh, well at least I'll get to see his sexy working butt._

Kien Tetsugari looked at the small folded up paper."Even though were friends at work, I never thought there would be a chance like this!" He said happily.

All his anger had boiled down. He looked up at the apartment with was several stories high._Now it's time to sit back and enjoy the show, _he thought while grinning like a monkey.

"I must thank the man for calling me on my day off so I could come to his house without anything in the way… that is if I ever find out the name of the guy" He murmured quietly to himself. He got in the building and went straight to an elevator on the right side. He pressed the up arrow button and the elevator opened up.

It was empty. _Good an empty one, this must __be the best day of my life, _He said happily and went on in.

First chapter all done. Thank you for reading. Hope you liked it please review for more updates! Sorry if it's too short (if it is).


	2. The Stalker

Hello again everyone! Thank you for all your reviews. I'm going to get straight to the point. Enjoy and here is the disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SIH! I will mention this before I start: the apt. door number is made up and .

* * *

Chapter 2

Kien Tetsugari stood outside of a door with the number 306 on it_. Now that I'm here, why am I so damn nervous?, _He thought_._*B-bump* B-bump*_ Dang heart… So loud...,_ He thought while trying to cover his ears. His surroundings were covered only by the sound of his couldn't stand it any longer._ "_Shut up" He yelled out in the empty hallway.

_Oh shit! _He exclaimed quietly to himself. All the doors in the hallway opened to see who it was that yelled out loud. The door in front of him was the last to open. "What the hell..." a man exclaimed in surprise while opening the door. Kien was still nervous and not ready. Still he wanted to apologize to everyone. He turned to everyone in the hall and before he could open up his mouth to say anything… *Wham*

Takano had hit him with some kind of papers that weren't Kien's. "**What are you doing, I didn't tell a certain ****somebody to call you and tell to come over and act crazy in front of my doorway.**" Takano yelled in his ear. "Okay, Okay I got it, now **move out of the damn way** so I can **get my papers that I left**" He yelled back at him,trying to hide my face and feelings.

He felt so embarrassed. Kien was about to step in the doorway when I saw a man a little bit shorter than mine's and Takano's height standing out of the door on the left of his.

Usually he wouldn't give a care about anybody's face but Takano's but his face looked like he was interested in our business. Kien took one quick look around. The other doors were shut.

_What is this brat doing... is he interested in Takano too. He __**is**__ right next to __him, _he pondered worryingly_ "_What are you doing, didn't you want your papers" Takano said irritated.

"One second, just go on in, I'll be there in a... in a... minute" Kien quickly said to Takano. He shrugged and closed the door. He turned to the man and eyed him. The man stepped back a bit. "What?" he asked. _He looks like he **could** **be** a stalker,_ Kien thought with worry for his wanted future husband.

Kien's straight face turned into a frown. He reached out to grab the guy's shirt. Before the man could say anything, Kien slapped him.

What is your name, stalker" Kien asked with glaring eyes. "Why should I answer someone who just slapped me… and I am NOT a stalker." The guy said while trying to hold back from slapping Kien back.

Takano's door opened again "What is all this fuss about". He looked at Kien and the guy that he was holding. He sighed. "What did you do this time Onodera? "

The guy stood there with his mouth open wide. "Do you know this brat Takano?" Kien asked Takano, hoping for a no. "Of course I do and you should know too. But considering how new you are and both of you don't work in the same section, just in the same building… you get my point." He explained and continued. "Tetsugari Kien meet Onodera Ritsu and the other way around too."

"T-Tetsugari K-Kien", He said with surprise and continued. " I'm the one that Takano- san asked to phone you."

Kien looked at him wide-eyed. "You're the one who phoned me." He winced and said "Can I go talk to you in a corner?"

Onodera looked at him funny and said" O-ok as long as you don't try any funny stuff on me." _Of course I won't try __any funny stuff on you. I will only do that at MY Takano. I might try some kung fu stuff though._ He thought as he headed over to a corner of a wall with Onodera.

Thanks for reading and um.. Review for more!


	3. The Confessions

Hello again everybody! Sorry for the delay of the daily post. I try. Here we are with Kien and Ritsu at the wall. Enjoy and here is the Disclaimer: I don't own SIH!

* * *

Chapter 3:

Kien stood at least 2 feet away from Onodera and looked at him. Onodera had a confused expression on his face. "Are you really the person, no, the crazy maniac that called me and interrupted my sleep?" He asked Onodera with a killing expression.

Onodera panicked. "Y-y-yes-s-s". Kien felt like pounding him until he died but then he decided not to. He just put on a fake smile.

"First of all let me say this, thank you for calling me when I was off for work" He said bluntly. He looked at the even more confused brat.

Before Onodera even say you're welcome he continued on. "Secondly I want to know what you see Takano as" He demanded while glaring at him.

Onodera looked at him with nothing but shock and blushed. "W-we are nothing but boss and subordinate."

Kien looked at him with surprisingly. "You know I mean outside of work, in other words your private life, right?" Onodera looked away and bobbed his head up and down.

"There is absolutely nothing between both of you but that" Kien asked happily. "O-o-of course"Onodera hesitantly declared.

"Then I will say this, I love Takano and he is mine" Kien revealed to Onodera without hesitation.

Onodera looked at him wide-eyed, blushed, looked away and asked" Why announce it to me, I don't give a care." Kien grabbed him up by his collar.

"Then quit blushing" he said, annoyed. Kien put him down. " So it will be ok if I go out with him, hug him, kiss him, and screw him with love?" he asked Onodera.

Onodera blushed beet red, turned and said "I don't care." "Ok then stay away from him if you can and stop being a stalker on him" Kien demanded.

Onodera looked at Kien with a fighting face and exclaimed" You can't order me around!" He ran back to his door and shut it. Kien looked at the closed door and sighed. _At least I have a slight, no, somewhat chance of getting him to be mine._

Kien headed towards Takano's door and opened it. "Finally you dimwit, do you know how long I had to wait!"

Kien looked wide- eyed at Takano. _He __waited__ on __me!_"C'mon in and just sit down while I…" Takano paused and looked behind Kien.

"What you looking for?" Kien asked. "Where is Onodera?" Takano questioned him. Kien looked at him with surprise and said "He went back into his room" Takano tsked.

"I told him come in here when you get here" he headed toward the door and continued. "I'm going to go over there and drag his stupid, lazy, butt here" Takano irritatedly announced.

Kien quickly grabbed Takano and pushed him down. Takano tried to push him off but failed. "What are you doing, get off, I have to go get Onodera!"Takano said.

"No, I have to tell you something, I…" Kien trailed off as he turned his head towards a surprised brat standing in the doorway. "How did you get in here and why are you here?"

"The door was unlocked and earlier Takano-san asked me to come over when you are here" Onodera said while being surprised at the situation.

Onodera blushed. "I'm sorry; if you want I could come back later…" Takano saw Kien's grip had loosened and pushed him off. He grabbed Onodera hand. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

Kien death glared Onodera. "Ok, ok Takano-san let go of me, I will stay, your making a scene in front of Tetsugari- san" Takano let go of him and stepped back.

"Are you ok, do you have a fever, are you sick?" He asked worryingly and touched Ritsu's head. Onodera blushed. "Why do you ask?" "Because it sounds weird that you called him Tetsugari- san" Takano stated.

"Grrraahh, what shall I call him then" Onodera irritatedly asked him. Takano opened his mouth to say something but then changed his mind. "Never mind, call him what you want."

Kien looked at the scene before him, feeling left out and jealous. "Hello I'm still here, did the both of you forget about me?" "Oh sorry, go sit at the table, Onodera you too; I'll go make some coffee" Takano said. They both did as they were told and Takano left to go make some coffee.

Silence spread throughout the room. Kien looked at Onodera. _He_ is so _going on my hated list. _

5 minutes had passed. Onoderabroke the silence by saying apologetically "I'm sorry for what happened before for both times." Kien glared at him. "I thought I told you to stay away from him and that also means to stop seducing him."

Onodera blushed. "I **am not** seducing him!" Takano came back with three cups of coffee. "Here" Kien smiled. "Thaaank yoooou" he said in a sing song voice. Onodera said thank you as well, but not in a sing song voice.

Takano sat down with them. "So tell us all about you since we hardly know you." Kien blushed. _Why do I feel so hot, am I blushing, no I can't be blushing, I am __NOT__ a uke, only they blush. I can't believe this; I get to tell Takano all about __me!_

Kien finished talking about himself. "Hmm, interesting" Takano yawned. "Well I'm tired so thank you for your time and I guess it's time for you to go" Kien looked at the time. _7:30! I __**should**__ be heading home! _ "Alright see you tomorrow, if I ever" Kien got up and headed to the door.

"Thank for the coffee and bye." Onodera got up as well. "I will go as well, bye." Takano got up and whispered to his ear. "Good night, see you tomorrow, Ritsu." Ritsu blushed and dashed towards the door.

Onodera looked as Kien headed towards the exit. He ran towards him to stop him. Kien turned around. "What do you want?" Onodera blushed as he said "I changed my mind, I love Takano-san, and I will not let you have him."

Aright done with this chapter. Phew. This may have been the longest chapter ever. To Ritsu: that was a shocking confession you just made there. Thank you for reading!


	4. Bad Day at Work

Hello everyone! Ritsu just declared how he felt about Takano-san, now what? Enjoy and here is the disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SEKAIICHI HATSUKOI!

* * *

Chapter 4:

Kien looked at wide- eyed at Onodera. "C-can you repeat that one more time, I-I think I may have misheard you."

Onodera blushed hard, but still didn't turn away and confidently said "What I just said is true, I love Takano-san and won't let you have him, no let me correct that, steal him away from me"

Kien turned fully towards the tomato- reddish man that held him back from the exit. "First off, get your filthy hands off me." Onodera removed his hands slowly and steadily. "Secondly, steal him from you?, you love him?" Kien laughed hard. "What if I do take him away from you, what will you do then, huh?"

Onodera felt he was going to burst. His face was way too hot. He was blushing so much. He didn't know he loved Takano-san this much. "I don't know what I will do, but I won't let you even go near him" "If it's at work, you have to get near him, you really can't do anything bad, so… he's mine"

Kien put on a dangerous smile. "Alright then, let's play a little game" Onodera looked at him questionably. He continued on." Here's what we'll do, whoever pushes him down and screws him firsts will get to keep him."

Onodera turned away from Kien. Kien tried to get a look at his reaction. He heard a chuckle. _Did the guy hear me right? Or did he just go hysterical. I think he's blinded by his own love for Takano that he done lost it. _The chuckle turned into a loud laughter. Onodera opened his mouth to say something but closed it and kept laughing. Kien was irritated. "What is it, what are you laughing at, what's so damn funny?" He finally opened his mouth "You don't get it, do you, I already have him in my grasp, he loves me already."

Kien looked at him with disbelief. _No, this can't be true, don't let it get to you; the brat is just trying to get you to falter and give up on Takano. Yeah, that's right, I set up this game up and now I'm going to go through with it and try to win it. _He smiled. "Let's just see about that, I'm pretty sure you might be a uke type, so I think that you can't possibly push him down, let alone stick your… thing into him.

Onodera blushed at the word uke. "Well when I try to seduce him, let's just see what I'll do, and since I have to do it to have him, I will do what I have to win this little game."

Kien looked at his watch_. Ugh, it's already 8:00 and I haven't even had a shower yet, why am I standing talking to this brat then._ He yawned. "Fine then, do what you can, let the game begin, I'm leaving"

* * *

He returned to his home and took off his clothes to take a shower. He stepped in and turned on the water and let it pour down on his whole body.

_I have to transfer into his section where he works and near his apartment as soon as possible. That is the only advantage that guy has over me. I can't believe that brat would say something like that though. Well, I won't give up Takano without a fight so little brat, BRING IT ON!_

He stepped out of the shower and dried himself. He got his clothes, got dressed, and looked at the time. _Man it is 9:30; I usually go to sleep at 7:00…so late. _

"I am really going to kill that Onodia, or, Onodonut, or whatever is name is."He set his alarm clock and plopped into bed and covered himself. "I should have got a chance to tell Takano that that I loved him, at least" He whined. He let himself be drifted into sleep, waiting for tomorrow's day to start for him.

* * *

_*Annnk, annnnk, annnnnk.*_Kien woke up to the sound of the alarm clock. He sighed and hit it.

_First, I need to go talk to the owner of the company to see if I can change my section and probably I will need to buy a room in Takano's apartment. Hopefully it will be a close one. _

He hurriedly put on his work clothes and shoes and looked for the papers that he had left at Takano's place. He looked around. "Where is it, I thought I got it" He tried to remember what he did yesterday. He remembered pushing Takano down, Onodera showed up, he was telling about himself to Takano, and left. "Oh shoot, I left it again"

He looked at the time. _7:30, I'm going to be late, screw the papers, maybe I can go to Takano's place again to go get it after work, but right now I got to go! _Heshot out the door. He headed toward the Marukawa Publishing building.

* * *

He saw Onodera along the way. He was hurrying along as well. Kien smirked. "Well, well, well, look who I am seeing so early in the morning, Hi Ono-dude."

Onodera stopped and looked his way. "My name is not Ono-dude, it's Onodera and Good morning to you too, now if you will excuse me, I am in a hurry. He ran towards his destination.

"What's his problem, hmph?" He shrugged it off and ran towards where Onodera was headed.

* * *

He stepped in the elevator full of people. He looked around. _Alright Onodinosaur is not in here, perfect if I don't run into him anymore today, I will have a good, shiny, day. _

With that in mind the elevator was about to close when somebody had yelled something. "Wait, hold the doors" He quickly grabbed the doors and stopped them.

The person had got in. "Thank you so much." The guy turned around to face him. It was Takano. He blushed.

_Whoa, It's him, wait a minute, what was he doing waking up so late, and usually the superiors usually wake before their underlings, why..? _

He had so many things on his mind _and his heart was racing. _He felt so turned on since Takano was in front of him, and not to mention brushing on his penis without even knowing it.

_Oh god please let this horrible torture end. It's probably __Ono-dude's__ fault; no it __is__ his fault I'm stuck in here with him. Man I'm going to have a heart attack at this rate._

The elevator finally opened. _God that felt like Hell. Alright now what am I going to do with this. _He looked at his hard- on. _Getting one early in the morning is definitely a bad nuisance. _"I guess now I have to find a spot to release this." I sighed.

He headed into a bathroom. It was empty. _Hopefully it will stay empty. _He unzipped his pants and grabbed it.

* * *

He sighed. He had just released while moaning Takano's name. Luckily no one walked in on him. _God this day can't get any worse, can it? _He horridly thought as he headed towards the door in which contained the person who owned the company.

He opened it and went on in. "Isaka- san, isn't it"

Phew! Finally all done on this chapter. This one is the longest than the others. So the love game between Kien and Ritsu over Takano starts. Wonder who's going to win. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review! Also I think that I should change this story from Hurt/Comfort into Humor. What do you review people think?


	5. The Hell Papers and the Tattletale

Hello everyone! Sorry I could not update yesterday, stupid cousin wanted use my computer to watch movies and she doesn't know I like Yaoi so… yeah. So Kien even tries get to even with Ritsu to win. The game continues .Also in my story Isaka is already the company owner. Enjoy and here is the disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SEKAIICHII HATSUKOI!

* * *

Chapter 5

The man known as Isaka-san turned around in his chair. "Yep, that's me what can I do for you." Kien gathered some courage and said, "I would like to request to work in the section Takano Masamune is in." Kien braced himself for the answer that he would hear.

"What for and why?" Just before Kien could open his mouth he continued. "They already have full hands in that section so I would probably say no but… it depends on what for and why."

Isaka was cornering him. Kien had not expected that Isaka would ask such a question. He tried to think of a good reply. He thought long and hard. "I want to help Takano to the best of my ability because I owe him something from him helping me before in my life." He lied.

_Such a lame lie, hope he believes it, because it's the only lie I got. _"Hmm, I think I could maybe get you a spot, yeah I think that will work, yeah, hmm." _Whoa he believed me, this is getting good, and if this continues I __will__ get a spot. _

"Alright I'll tell you what, since a man named Kanade Mino wants to move out because he said he is bored of working in Takano's section, you can trade with him and get his spot.

Kien turned around from the man. He balled up his fist and shook uncontrollably. _I think this guy would take any lame excuses. Now c'mon, __Bored__, __really__! That is the lamest it's going to get!_

"Are you ok?" Isaka asked. Kien turned around and loosened his hands. "I'm good, I'm all good." He said sarcastically. "Well that's good; I haven't got your name yet." Isaka was waiting for a reply.

"It's Tetsugari, Tetsugari Kien." "Where did you work before?" Isaka asked. "I work in this building so you should have records on me." Isaka turned around to the cabinet behind him and opened it. He looked through them with impatience, for he had asked Kien to tell him so he wouldn't have to do this crap.

"Hmm, don't have it." "Sorry but it looks like you will have to fill out another set of papers about yourself." Kien looked at him with shock.

"**NOOOO**, look for them again, maybe you missed them, maybe you have the wrong cabinet, check in the trash can, check in your desk, maybe they flew out the window, go find a tamed, pet bird to go fly out of here and look for it. **Just find those damn papers**!" He panicked.

He hated filling out papers about him. The last time he filled them out it took a week to get them done with no sleep. It felt like a living hell.

"I highly doubt that they will just fly outside, I haven't opened this cabinet in two years. I'm pretty sure I looked in the trash can already, this is the only cabinet I got, and my desk has no room for papers.

"You might have to redo them over, if you don't, you can't change spots with Kanade Mino." Kien's face was filled with dread. Those were the words he did not want to hear.

"No I won't do it, I can't my hands will fall apart and so will I, please not the torture." Kien screamed crazily.

"Calm down Tetsugari, you might not need to do all the papers… just maybe about half of them. Kien glared at him, "That is still three days without sleeping!" _God somebody save me, anybody will do, just SAVE ME! _

"Alright you come here tomorrow and I will have the papers ready, so for now just walk in Takano's section and go meet the guy you will switch with." Isaka told him. _God first the hard-on and now this… this is the worst day of my life._

* * *

Kien walked in front of the door which held Takano and his subordinates. _Ok this is the first step of getting near Takano, I've to do it properly._ He opened the door and saw two bodies on the ground. One was on top of the other. They both stopped what they were doing and turned their heads toward him.

"Oh excuse me, sorry about this, Onodera get off I told you, we are at work, and tell me what you meant when you said you won't let Tetsugari have me."Takano said while pushing Onodera off. Kien stared at the scene and his mouth dropped open at what he just heard.

"What I meant by that was…" Onodera looked at Kien to see if there was any sign on his face telling to don't say it. "I meant that Tetsugari-san told me that he loves you and you are his." Takano's eyes looked like they were about fall out of their sockets when he heard this. "Is this true Tetsugari?" Takano asked while still in shock.

Kien was about to deny it but then he decided not to." Yes it is and we have decided to play a little game to see who can have you." Takano was still in shock.

He got up and started staggering. "I'm going home early Onodera, don't come over, I want to be alone today."Takano staggered toward the door. Kien looked at how affected Takano was from what he had said to him. He stopped Takano.

"Let go of me, Tetsugari!" Takano said angrily. Kien stepped back. "All I want to ask is two things, where the rest of the subordinates are and when is a good time for me to come over to your house again because I left my papers again." Takano turned to face him. He put his hands on his hips.

"Why do you need to know where my subordinates are?" He asked. "I am going to transfer into your section in place of Kanade Mino and was supposed to come here and meet him.'' Takano eyed him. "Don't even bother coming here again or transferring in here either."

"As for the papers, I will hand them to Onodera and he will go to your place and give them to you." Takano turned toward the door and walked. "Goodbye Onodera, see you tomorrow." "O-ok b-bye" he said stuttering, for he had never seen Takano-san like this.

Kien grabbed Onodera's shirt and threw him on the ground. "I hope you are happy and one of these days you better watch out because I will fry you on a barbeque and feed you to the fishes." He turned around and stomped off into the hallway, leaving Onodera yelling out to Kien, "Fish don't eat barbeque!"

That's it for chapter 5. Hope you enjoyed it and review for more.


	6. Drunken Takano

Hello everyone. So Kien can't get into Takano's section. The game continues. Enjoy and here is the disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SEKAIICHI HATSUKOI!

PS, The reason I'm using his first name is because it is quicker to type, easier to type, and using his first name is my "thing".

* * *

Chapter 6

Kien dragged himself into his working section and sat down in his chair. _I can't believe he told him that. I got to step this game up a notch. I can't and won't give up! _He got his papers ready for the day and stood up with the papers in his hand and went to go talk to the boss of his section.

"Excuse me, Mr. Boss, I am going to quit in this section and transfer into another section. The man that will switch with me in that section is named Kanade Mino."

"Since he has more experienced than me and you always tell me I am very inexperienced, stupid, clumsy, old, blind, deaf, and the rest of the words that you insulted me with, you will be satisfied with him as your subordinate."

"I will be leaving tomorrow so…" He held out the papers in his hand. "I will turn these in today and if it is not finished, then oh well."

Mr. Boss looked at him and sighed, "Well I don't care if you transfer or not, all I care about is you getting your work done, so you better not leave and hand them to me unfinished!"

_Grr, damn this boss, I can't wait to be Takano's subordinate, I bet he is lenient on his workers. _"Ok, I will get them done today and turn them in to you, so don't be a hater and only care about your paperwork, I'm exhausted so let me off today and I will turn them in to tomorrow!"

Mr. Boss looked at him confusingly. "Is it today or tomorrow, which one?" "It could be today or tomorrow, just whenever I get home I will finish it." "But even if I don't, Kanade- san will finish it for me."

Mr. Boss stared at him. "Ok go home, do whatever, I don't care." Kien left Marukawa Publishing and went on home. He had left the papers for Kanade- san in the end.

He sighed and took out a paper and pen and wrote a TO-DO list. It contained 5 things and they were: _Get transfer papers done, Fry Onodera, Win this little game, Get on Takano's good side, Get an apartment room close to Takano. _

"Alright it's time to go drinking." He said randomly. He went into the nearest bar and went up the bartender. Welcome, what can I get for you sir." The bartender asked. "Just give me a beer and make it quick."

He turned around and scanned the people in the bar. _Nobody I know is here. _He was about to quit scanning when a lonely black -haired man caught his eye. He looked exactly like Takano. Kien got up from his seat and moved swiftly to the man.

"Hey are you by any chance Takano Masamune." The man turned around." Oh Kien whaataa youuu doing herrrre" Takano slurred. "Takano that's enough, you are too drunk, c'mon I'll take you home." He dragged the sober Takano out of his chair and stood him on his feet. *Smack*

Takano smacked his hand away. "Donn't touch mee, you are*hiccup* trying to like me just so *hiccup* you can get close to *hiccup* Onodera, I won't let you have him!" Takano drunkenly walked toward the door, tripped and fell down.

"Ok, whatever you say, your so drunk that you don't know what you are saying, let's just get you home now" Kien walked Takano out of the bar and headed to his apartment.

* * *

Kien opened the door of his apartment room and let Takano step in with him. _How in the world did he get so drunk, was he that mad at me? _"Since you are so drunk now, how about I help you go take a bath, I'll wash your back for you." Kien offered and closed the door.

"No, I caaan doouuu it myself so just goooo awaaay." Takano said sluggishly. "C'mon now, don't be like that" Kien grabbed Takano's shirt and started to take it off. "Noo, stop, whaataa you dooing?" "I'm just taking your shirt off, don't worry, if you can't take off your pants too, I'll help. He stripped off his shirt and started at his pants. "Nooo I can doo it let gooo."

*Ding Dong* *Ding Dong* The doorbell rang. "Damn it, who could it be at a time like now." Kien got up and left Takano half naked. *Ding Dong*"Ok, ok stop ringing the damn bell, I'm coming." He opened the door.

"Why are you opening the door, what are you doing here, and where is Takano-san?" It was Onodera. "He was at a bar so I took him home and now he is about to go take a shower so if you don't mind, goodbye."

Onodera grabbed Kien by the arm and pulled him down. He kicked him in the shin and balls. Kien fell down. "Ouch that hurt, what the heck are you doing?" He tried to stand up but collapsed because of the pain. Onodera grabbed the door handle.

"Sorry you had your fun but it's my turn now." He shut the door. _No this can't be happening, I was so close. I should have known it was him. _Kien crawled towards the door and tried to reach for the door handle. He twisted it. It was locked.

_O god no, he is going to get ahead of me and will get to keep Takano to himself. _He phoned his Boss. "Mr. Boss, can you do me a favor?" "I need you to come to this apartment and this floor." He gave Mr. Boss the name of the apartment and the floor number.

"Come quickly, there is someone in trouble and I need you to help because I am down, I repeat I am down." "Ok I'll come just don't talk like you are in a military war." Mr. Boss hung up.

_I need to do something while I wait for Mr. Boss to get here. _He tried to fight the pain and stood up. He banged on the door and slid back down. _It's no use; if he hadn't kicked in the balls I would have been fine._

Right at the moment of him thinking that his lifesaver arrived. "Ok I'm here so what is the situation now?" "What happened to you?" Mr. Boss asked him.

"I was taking home a drunken man and got him in this door. Some guy knocked on the door. I opened it and he kicked me in the balls and shin. Here I am now and the guy is still in there. He could hurt the poor drunken man" He tried to sound as worried as possible and hurt as possible.

In truth he was worried and hurt but he didn't want to sound so pathetic. Mr. Boss looked around. "Hmm are there any windows on the outside?" Kien looked at him confused.

"Of course there are but why do you ask that?" "We are going to go find a ladder, go outside of this apartment, climb up to the window, break it and get in." Kien looked at him with shock. "That is your plan, are you trying to kill me, I am afraid of heights, who is going to pay for the broken window, where are we going to find a ladder."

Mr. Boss tried to calm Kien down. "First let's go find a ladder." Kien shook his head. "We don't have time for that." Mr. Boss looked agitated. "If we sit here and argue we won't have time for anything." Mr. Boss yelled. Kien had no choice but to go look for a ladder. He stood up and hurried to the stairs. He had to get out of the apartment fast. The faster he moved his legs, the faster they got that ladder. And the faster he got that ladder, the faster he can save Takano.

Ok, end of the chapter. Will Kien make it in time? Will Onodera make Takano his? Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review.


	7. Saving the Drunkard

Hi everyone! Sorry for the late update. I was working on Chapter 2 of Break at the Hot Spring that I totally forgot about this one. Also my internet stop working so I spent 5 hours off the computer while my parents fixed the Internet. So without further ado, Enjoy and here is the disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SIH!

* * *

Chapter 7

Onodera closed the door while leaving a pained faced Kien outside the door. _Alright this is it; I've to make my move now. _He looked at the drunken man before him.

"I don't have to seduce you now; I think that since you're so drunk I can easily just do whatever I want with you." His eyes drifted from the man's face to the naked part of his body. "Oh so you have stripped for already, you're trying to seduce me now aren't you, well it doesn't matter to me, less to take off and quicker it is the make you all mine."

He walked over the drunken man, thinking that Takano was in a weakened state. "Oh Onoderaaa, how did you get here, where is Kiennn?" Takano slurred. "Oh um… well… Kien said he was going to go back at his apartment and I could take over." He lied.

"Oh okayyy, I am headiiing to the showerrr, can you come help meee get uuup" Onodera hurried to help him. His hands shook. _Ok, calm down, first he can go take a shower then I will step in with him and then I can make my move._ He shakily grabbed a hold of his hand and tried to pull. He pulled towards the bathroom door hard but Takano's weight was too much for him. He tripped and fell.

Takano still sat on the ground. "Whaataa you doing Onoderaaa, are you thaaat weak." Onodera growled at him._ Some part of me still wants to push Takano away, while the other part wants me to hurry up and claim him as mine._

"Takano-san you have to get up yourself, you are way too heavy." He walked up to Takano and grabbed Takano's hand, still shaking. "Oh well, I wiiill just sit here and showerrr tomorrrrrow." Takano grabbed Onodera's hand and pulled him close to his body.

"Takano-san let go, you have to go take a shower now or you will reek of alcohol." Onodera struggled. "Noo let mee stay here." Takano whined and still held on the Onodera's hand. _I am not ready to make my move now, he has to step in the shower and I will be ready._

* * *

Kien got out of the apartment and looked around the streets. "Ok you go that way and I will go this way." "Call me if you find it." He hurried to the street on his right. He looked all over the neighborhood. The whole time he looked in certain spots and said the following words, "Not here, nope, come on ladder just give a hint of where you can be, I will find you, I love you ladder but not more than Takano so don't be scared of me and show me where you are, Damn ladder where the heck are you."

He stopped to catch his breath. He was breathing heavily. "Where can you be ladder?" He was about to start searching again when he heard his ringtone playing. He picked up his cell phone and answered it. "Hello, Mr. Boss did you find one?"

"Yes I did, come to the seventh house on the left of the apartment we left from. He hung up and ran back the way he came from. He saw the apartment and stopped. _Ok here is the apartment now… the seventh house was what he said. _He jogged and counted the houses as he passed by them.

He finally got to the seventh house and saw Mr. Boss talking to a lady. He stepped up to the lady. "Hello Mr. Boss says you have a ladder, can we use it." The lady turned towards him and smiled." Of course you can, wait here and I will go get it for you." The lady walked off towards her shed.

She came back with a long ladder in her hand. "Here hope this will help with whatever you both are doing." Thanks, let's go Mr. Boss." He and Mr. Boss ran towards the apartment.

* * *

Takano was still clinging on to Onodera. "Come on Takano get up." Onodera looked at the time. _1:35, he and I haven't even eaten lunch yet and he doesn't even want to take a shower. Damn it Takano get your drunk ass up and get in the shower so I can make love to you before Tetsugari-san comes back and then we can come out and go get something to eat. _He pushed Takano away and stood up.

He heard his stomach growl. He was hungry and without his food he was power drained. He slumped on the floor but still tried to drag Takano towards the door. He didn't even budge an inch. "Takano-san, let's go take a shower and then we can go get something to eat."

He continued. "I know you are hungry so come on." He pulled on Takano hard but he still didn't budge. "Takano-san come on." He pulled Takano and heard a snore. He turned his head towards him. "Hey you don't have time to sleep, wake up." He yelled and hit Takano on the head.

"I am going to kill you if you don't get up." Takano still slept on. "How can you sleep in the sitting position like that, come on wake up and get your butt in the shower." He pounded on Takano's head and he still slept on.

* * *

Kien leaned the ladder up against the apartment. He looked at the window and looked at the ladder. He repeated this action three times before he saw the problem. "Mr. Boss, the ladder still too short, I thought it was a long ladder, but it doesn't even go up the third floor." He complained.

"Hmm that is the only ladder around in the neighborhood." Mr. Boss thought for a minute and had an idea. "I know, let's go to the firefighter department and ask them if we can borrow their ladder. " Kien to the ladder down and looked at Mr. Boss.

"Are you crazy, they will never let non- firefighters touch their firefighter truck, and we have to have a fire here in order for them to come here." "Well let's just go to their department first and see if we can try to get it or persuade one of the firefighters to drive it here." They hurried to their only choice left.

* * *

"Wake up Takano-san." Onodera yelled in his ear. "Huuuh… whaaat, where, whooo?" Takano opened his eyes a little and muttered. He looked around the room and saw Onodera. Takano was still as drunk as he could be.

He closed his eyes and went right back to sleep. "Oh no you don't." Onodera grabbed Takano's head and smashed it to the ground. He was still snoring away. "Damn you Takano, get up." He slapped Takano's face.

He did it about twenty times before he was exhausted. Takano finally said something. "Ok mom, let me sleep another hour and I'll get up." _Another hour are you kidding me, I am so going to kill you!_

* * *

Kien and Mr. Boss reached the fire station. They opened the door and went in. They took a minute to take in the scene before them and looked around. They went up the nearest person. "Hey can we borrow your fire truck for a minute." Mr. Boss asked him.

Kien mouth dropped down. _You are just going to say it flat out like that. _"Sorry but if you are not a firefighter and it is not an emergency, you can't use it." Mr. Boss and Kien looked at the person with their mouth open. _I knew it, why can't we just steal the dang truck and drive it to the apartment, _They both thought at the same time.

Just then they heard something that could save their situation. The phone rang and a person hurried to it. The person hurriedly put up the phone and talked to another guy. They saw some firefighters get on the fire truck. Mr. Boss called Kien over and they huddled together.

"OK here's what we are going to do, we run towards that fire truck, get on, and push the driver out of his seat, then we act like we are heading towards the fire because I hear that it is next to the apartment that we are headed to." What about the fire?" "Well we are going to smash our goal first then they can go and put the fire out." Ok I hope you know what you are doing, One, Two, Three, Let's Rock and Roll!"

Mr. Boss and Kien ran towards the fire truck. "Full speed ahead." yelled Mr. Boss. They stepped on to the fire truck and reached for the door handle. Just then the truck started up and started to move. Mr. Boss fell off. "Mr. Boss." Kien yelled out to him. "Just go and save that drunkard!" The fire truck sped away with Kien on the side. He hurried to open the door. They didn't lock the door and he opened it. "Hey what are you doing, you are not supposed to be in here...umph." He punched the driver and the person beside them. He hurried and took control of the fire truck.

* * *

Onodera was tired and hungry. He got up and decided that he would make his move another day because by the time Takano got up, Kien would arrive. Even though he thought this he still would stay by Takano's side until he was sure that Kien would not come back. He heard some sirens blaring. _Is there a fire somewhere?" _He went over to the window and looked outside.

* * *

Kien arrived at the apartment and stopped the fire truck. He hurriedly stepped out. "Hey what are you doing, the fire is over there." one of the fire-fighters called out. "Sorry but I'm going to use this ladder for a few minutes." He pushed through the fire-fighters and hurried to adjust the ladder so it would be up to the window that he wanted. He climbed on the ladder as careful as possible.

He reached the window and saw Onodera standing. He hesitated to punch because he didn't want to cause the firefighters to have to deal with a bloody scene when there is a fire waiting on them.

* * *

Onodera saw a fire truck stop in front of the apartment he was in. Somebody got out. _What did they stop here for, there is no fire here. _He eyed the man who was obviously the driver and had just stepped out the truck. _The guy doesn't have his fire gear on, what he is trying to do. The man is climbing up the ladder… wait a minute doesn't that look like Tetsugari-san. How did he get a fire truck? _The man stopped in front of the window. _Is he going to break the window? Is he crazy? Is he going to hit me too? He looks like he is trying to tell me to move out of the way._

* * *

Kien tried to make some movements with his hand. He pointed at Onodera and made a move sign. "Move out of the damn way, do you want to get cut?" Kien tried to tell him. Onodera stepped back a bit. "A little bit more." He moved a little bit back again. "You know what, just move back until you reach the bathroom door." Onodera turned around and walked all the way to the door. He turned back around and just stood there."Alright all clear!" with that said he punched the window as heard as he could. Kien stepped in and looked around for Takano.

Alright done…. So long. Hope you enjoyed it and please review.


	8. Eating at Chef Lee's

Hi everyone! Sorry I couldn't update yesterday, had a 4th of July party. So Kien made it to the apartment, let's see what happens from there. Enjoy and here is the Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SIH!

* * *

Chapter 8

Kien explored the apartment with his eyes. He looked at the drunkard asleep on the floor. _He still has his naked top on and his pants are still on too… I did all that for nothing! _"Hey he didn't even budge from the spot I left him from." "Did nothing really happen, didn't you say it was your turn to have fun, how long has he slept, has he even taken a shower yet?"

Onodera moved up from the bathroom door and folded his arms and smiled in triumph. "Well I did his ass before he went to sleep so he is exhausted by how well I was." Kien eyed him. "There is no way that happened, if that happened then where is the mess that he and you were supposed to make , and how come he still has his pants on?" Onodera stepped back.

"I- I took it off and made love with him, then afterwards I just put it back on to make you think that we didn't do it, and I cleaned up the mess that we made before you even got here." He wore a confident smile on his face. Kien stared at Onodera and then his eyes drifted to Takano.

_There is definitely no way anything happened, he is just lying, there is no way he could do it that fast. Usually sex takes up more than two hours; there is no freaking way he did anything to Takano that fast. _"You know if you decide to lie at least change your face so it doesn't give it away, and fix up your lying skills because there is no one in the whole world that will believe you if you don't' try to at least make it believable."

Onodera blushed. "No I'm telling you the truth, so it's time to say he is mine and you can give up on him now!" "No, nothing happened so I won't say anything." They stared at each other and glared at one another. _I did all that ladder and fire truck stuff for nothing! Damn this guy, well at least Takano and his drunk self is alright and still remains untouched by Onodera._

Kien finally broke the silence and the glaring. "Well anyways what are we going to do about him, we can't just leave him sleeping here, let's call it a truce for now and wake him up, let him go take a shower by himself, and then afterwards we can go grab a bite." Onodera was still glaring at Kien but then he decided to just drop it. After all nothing happened so he decided that a truce would be good for them now.

Ok but after the eating, I call the truce to be off." "Agreed." They grabbed Takano and shook him. "Takano-san, Takano wake your drunk self up." Onodera and Kien screamed at him. "Huh, what in the world are you both screaming at me for." Takano woke up looked up at the two men before him. "What are you guys doing in here?" He got up and looked around and his eyes fell on the broken window. "What the fuck happened here?" He wide-eyed at the window.

Kien went over and put an arm around Takano's shoulder. "It is ok man, calm down, this is just a bad dream, yeah when you go back to sleep." "Really so I just go back to sleep the window will not be broken and you both won't be here." Onodera shook his head from side to side but Kien bobbed his head up and down.

Takano eyed the people in front of him. "Ok what in the world is going on here?" Kien gave Onodera a look of don't tell him anything whatever you do. Onodera returned an I knew that, you don't have to tell me look. Takano was getting impatient with the sight before him. "What are not telling me?" He asked and then in a few minutes he heard a fire truck.

"Where is the fire?" Takano hurried to the window and looked out. There were two fire trucks. The streets were filled with crowded people staring at the house next to theirs. Takano looked at the crowd before him, then stepped back from the window and looked at the broken glass on the floor. He turned around and eyed Onodera and Kien. Then he heard a stomach growl. He looked down at his clothes. "Here's the deal, I am going to take a quick shower and then we are going to walk out of this house like nothing happened and we are going to go get something to eat."

* * *

Takano stared at Kien and Onodera in silence. They were eating at Chef Lee's. The whole restaurant was crowded and noisy. Onodera was fidgeting in his seat. He couldn't stand the deafening silence at their table any longer. He eyed Kien to start a conversation. "So Takano…, how do you feel about your day so far?" "Hmm I don't remember anything I did two hours ago but other than that I feel absolutely fine." Kien looked at Onodera and nodded his head. They got out their phones and started text messaging each other. Kien started off the messaging.

_Do you think he remembers what happened this morning at work? _

I don't know, I think not. Are you going to ask him?

_No if he doesn't remember it then he will go crazy and get drunk again. I do not want to do the ladder mess again. Especially the fire truck ladder. I am afraid of heights ya know. _

Onodera chuckled and continued to type. _Lol, no I don't know. What happened to the "coolness" aura you said you had. I guess you are more pathetic than me._

"Hey are just going to sit there and text your girlfriends or are you going to talk to me?" Takano spoke with annoyance. Kien and Onodera looked up at the same time. "Oh sorry Takano-san we were just… NOT talking to our girlfriends because we don't have any." Onodera said. "I'm not letting you both of the hook that easy, what I want to know is what happened to my window at my apartment. " Takano demanded.

"Well uh… um…" Onodera didn't want to tell him what happened for he feared of having a fight in the middle of a good Asian eating. "A hawk dived at your window and broke it then we just threw it back out of the window and didn't even try to fix it." Takano balled up his fist. "There is no way a hawk diving at my window could make it break like that, I am not that stupid." "If you want to lie than change your faces to not make it look evidently fake and make the lie at least believable."

Onodera felt he was going to cry. There was some kind of voice inside that head of his telling him _oooh burnt. _He had already had this told to him by Kien and now Takano was telling him this too. Maybe he really was a bad liar. Kien felt the same way as Onodera; he used to be called the "Lying Expert", now its way different. "Hey Takano go easy on us man, we are liar rookies!" Kien hesitated before asking the question he wanted to ask. "By the way I have a question for you, do you remember anybody telling you that they loved you today?"

Ok that is far enough on this chapter. What do you think he will say? Yes? No? Don't forget toreview.


	9. The Butler Announcement

Hello fans and readers! I am sorry for the late update, I got lazy and soon after a long period of laziness, I forgot all about this story. Enjoy and here is the Disclaimer: I don't own SIH!

* * *

Chapter 9

"Did you just ask me if someone confessed to me today?" Takano asked back. "Well that does mean the same thing I said, so yeah." Kien said. Onodera stared at Takano, hoping for a yes. He hoped for that just because if Takano remembered Kien saying that he loved him, he will try to avoid him at all cost, and if that happens, Onodera had a greater chance of Takano becoming his. A tense atmosphere formed.

"I really don't remember anything like that sorry; did Onodera confess his love for me or something?" Takano replied. Onodera looked at Takano with dread. He felt that he couldn't think anymore and he had just one thought going through his head that was blocking off all the rest of his thoughts: _Oh no, this can't be true, Takano-san __has to be__ lying! _Kien looked at Onodera with triumph. _I'm back in the game! Take that fish-face. _At that time Onodera's face did look like a fish. His mouth dropped opened in an oval shape.

"Well it doesn't matter, nothing special happened, so don't worry about it." Kien assured Takano. "If you say so." They continued on eating in silence until they could eat no more.

* * *

They walked out of Chef Lee's with a full tummy. "Well were all full, what time is it?" Kien asked with exhaustion. They all glanced at their watches. It was 5:00. "Well, I don't know about you two, but I'm going to go to my house and take a nap." Kien walked to the direction of his house and Takano started at his. "Um, uh", Onodera started.

Kien stopped moving forward. Takano turned his direction towards Onodera. "What is it Onodera?" Takano asked. "I would like to ask you something?" "Just say it already." Onodera hesitated, but then finally decided to give in. "I would like to ask you Takano-san, how would you like if me and Tetsugari-san become your personal butlers?"

Silence built up to mask the surprise that was on both Takano's and Kien's face. Onodera blushed. "Well it was just a crazy suggestion, forget about it." Onodera ran past them and headed to the direction of his apartment. Takano grabbed him by the collar. "Whoa, hold it right there, what the heck did you just ask me?" Onodera blushed madly.

"B-butlers, can we become your personal b-b-butlers?" Takano looked at Onodera at his eyes wavered to Kien. "Did you guys plan this out by yourselves?" Kien still looked surprised as ever. "W-well, uh, um, uh, I- I really don't know, can I have some space so I can talk to him for a minute to sort his idea out?" Takano nodded, stepped back a couple of inches and gave them some privacy.

Onodera fast walked to Kien. "What the hell are you thinking?" Kien whispered. "I think that we need to take this game up a notch and let there be no advantages or disadvantages." Onodera whispered back. Kien looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean by that, and how is this ever going to happen, we have our work to tend to?"

"Ok here me out, when you are a butler you are on the same standard as other butlers, but the person who we are serving will be on a whole different respected level." "When we become his personal butlers, we will see who is bet fit for him, and the person who will not be fit for him will leave him be to the other person." Kien understood where this was going." Like I said though, what will happen to our current work, and what about the screwing him in the butthole game that I thought of?" "Well I think this one is much better, easier, and harder at the same time." We won't be hurting Takano this way." "We will work half our hours and the other half we can serve him as a butler."

Kien thought that this guy made sense for once. "Ok, so this is even quicker and you said that whoever is truly fit for Takano can have him" Onodera blushed and nodded. _This is getting good and interesting. _Kien thought grinning to himself. "Hey are you two done yet, its 5:15?" Takano asked, breaking the happy moment of Kien. "Yes we are." Onodera replied. "We have decided that, yes, we will become your butlers." Kien stated. "You too, well I don't what you two are thinking, but if it doesn't interfere with work or its nothing bad then I guess I really don't care." Kien and Onodera got there game face on. "Well since we are going to be butlers of your service, we should buy a mansion to fit the atmosphere." Kien suggested. "Well I don't care as long as I am not the one paying for it."

Kien put his fist up in the air. "Alright it's settled, I will tell the boss of the company to change our hours and maybe Onodera and I can somehow manage finding and paying for the mansion." Whoa, whoa, whoa, changing your hours, what are you talking about; there is no way this is going to work." Takano said. "Ok calm down Takano-san, we will only half the hours that way we can serve you the rest of the hours." Onodera said to calm him. Takano sighed. "I really don't know what you two are planning but, just don't do anything stupid is all I will say." "Yes" Kien and Onodera said. "Well it's getting late, we didn't even get to take a nap and it's almost night time." "I will be going first." With that said Takano left Kien and Onodera and headed for his apartment. "Ok, you are going down!" Kien exclaimed and left Onodera. "We will see about that." Onodera said while looking up at the sky. "We will see." With that in said to himself Onodera walked to the direction of the apartment.

That's the end of chapter 9! Sorry for the late and short update! I just thought of the butler idea because I was watching Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) at the time. I was also reading some Kuroshitsuji doujinshi and I just had that all in my head. Hope you enjoyed it and please review!


	10. Arrival at the Mansion

Hello everyone! I am sorry but this week is going to be the worse week for me and you all out there. I will be very, very lazy because of my cramping that is killing the heck out of me! I don't even know how I am typing this now. Anywho… Enjoy and here is the disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SIH!

* * *

Chapter 10

Two days have passed ever since the butler announcement. Kien has been researching in every library there ever was to find out how a butler acts and what they would do. Today was the day that Onodera and he would have to pay for the mansion they found. Kien was laying his bed staring up at the ceiling trying to process everything about a butler. "Well I think I have grasped everything about now, maybe I should go visit Takano and see how he is doing." "After all, I don't want Takano without a fight." He got up and left out the door.

He stood in front of Takano's door. "Alright, when Takano opens his door and speaks to me, I'm pretty sure that he will come out." Kien knocked on the door. He heard two voices talking back at each other. "Hey wait I will answer it." "Ok, when you are done answering it help me tie this thing." The door opened. Takano stepped out. "Oh Kien, what are you doing here?"

"I am just visiting to see how you are" "So who is in there with you?" Kien asked in curiosity. "It's just Onodera, I trying to teach him how to tie a tie." Takano answered. Kien looked in shock. _Onodera took a head start in getting close to him. _"Slimy brat!" Kien mumbled.

"Did you say something?" "No, forget about it, can I come it?" Takano nodded. "Sure." Kien stepped inside and glared at Onodera. Onodera yelped. "What's wrong Onodera, it's just Kien" Takano asked. Onodera moved his head from side to side. "N-nothing" "I will go make some tea, go sit there." Takano told Kien and pointed to a spot.

Takano left Kien and Onodera to go make some tea. Silence fell between them. Kien was still glaring at Onodera. _Déjà vu moment here, I need to ask, no __tell__ him about it. _"Hey I have something I would like to say." Kien started. "S-sure, g-go right ahead." "Listen, why don't we keep the screwing him in the butt idea."

Onodera looked at Kien in surprise. "What are you at talking about, do you really love him, are you trying to hurt him, what the heck are you thinking?" Kien knew he was going to be like this. "Ok here is the deal, the serving him butler style competition is boring by itself, but when we put back the screwing Takano first competition back in, we have an interesting battle." "Also, it's not like I want to hurt Takano, I love him, that is why I want to have sex with him." "So what do you say, deal?"

Onodera didn't know if he should shake on that. "So when we serve him, somehow we have to try to get some kind of way to be alone with him without the other person knowing and somehow we can get to screw him." "Thank you for telling me your tactic, will remember it, but yep that is the main idea, so… you shake on it?" Onodera hesitated. "I don't know what you are planning but, Takano is mine, so I will take up this offer and win him" They shook hands and quickly let go.

Takano came back with 3 cups of tea. "Here you go, sorry Onodera I will help you fix it later, now we have company so just wait a while." Kien felt jealous. _I am so going to kill this guy. _"So how is the mansion going, not I care anyways." Takano said. "I have half the money now; hopefully Onodera has the other half of the money. Kien and Takano looked at Onodera for an answer. Onodera blushed from Takano staring him. He turned away.

"I-I do, I do, I have almost half the money." He stuttered. "What did you just say almost, you better have half there is no way I will pay more than you?" Kien said. "Hey, hey calm down Kien, I am sure he worked as hard as you did, he is one of my workers so I should know, just pay the leftover and we will be good, besides it's not like I care anyways if we get one or not." Takano tried to calm Kien before he could hurt Onodera. _I can't believe I have to pay for the leftover, well if Takano says so then I guess I have to do it. _"Ok I will pay the leftovers; I have hired some people to drive us there with limos." Onodera stood up. "Ok let's go Takano-san." He grabbed Takano's hand and got him up, speeding towards the door with him. "What the heck, hey wait for me?" Kien yelled behind them. They all hurried to the limo that was waiting on them.

* * *

Onodera, Takano, and Kien stood before their mansion. There was a water fountain before it with a grass patch that surrounded, making a circle which repeated in a form a side walk, and then continued on in the form of grass. The mansion was white and brown coloured. It was 4 stories high. There were roughly 160 rooms, including 40 bedrooms and 80 bathrooms, 27 fireplaces, 10,000 window panes, 17 chimneys, two basements, 2 stairs, and 2 elevators. Takano stared at the mansion with his mouth open. "I- I really don't know about this, there are only three people going to live here and there are so much rooms and bedrooms and everything else." "Don't worry, the more stuff there are, the more fun the battle is."Kien said. "What battle, what are you talking about?" "Oh don't worry about it Takano-san, just sit back and enjoy yourself." Onodera said. "Well a-alright, I will just tell you two this, you will soon see me as a fat bastard." Takano said. They all laughed and walked to the mansion and opened the door.

End of Chapter! Sorry for the bad description of the mansion. I have absolutely no brain left in me. My cramps took it away. I knew Kien would still want to hit Takano's butthole. He is such a pervert. Onodera doesn't care and still will do anything to make Takano be his. They have arrived at the mansion. What does the future hold for Takano? May the best butler and seducer win! Hope you enjoyed it and please review. Do not be a lazy butt like the me now!


	11. A Seductive Morning

Hello my peoples! My cramping has lessened so now I can write without pain! For those of you who want to ask where in the world I got an idea to get a mansion in my story, I will say this, I HAVE NO CLUE! The story flows to me! Well then on to the story. Enjoy and here is the disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SIH!

* * *

Chapter 11

"Takano-sama, it's time to get up." Kien yelled. "Please get up Takano-san… sama" Onodera yelled as well. Takano stirred in his sleep. "I won't get up unless Onodera kisses me." Takano said sleepily. Onodera blushed and smirked. Kien glared at Onodera. "Wipe that smirk off that face; you don't gain anything by doing this."

Onodera walked up to Takano still blushing and smiled. He bent down near Takano's face. "Yes, of course, my lord" he whispered in Takano's ear. Onodera kissed Takano on the lips and Kien turned away. Takano sat up quickly and looked at Onodera. "Who are you imposter?" Onodera backed away surprised. Kien evil laughed.

"Onodera, Kien, there are some imposters in my bedroom, where are you!" "O-ok T-Takano-san… sama, you must have had a nightmare, it is alright, we are the true Onodera and Tetsugari-san, so calm down." Onodera said nervously. "You can't be the real Onodera because he never kisses me, even though I want to do much more, but he doesn't do that!" Onodera blushed and walked straight up and grabbed Takano's hand. He kissed it.

"Calm down my lord, if you want, I can do more." He whispered. Takano sat there wide-eyed and blushed. Onodera smiled. Kien couldn't take it anymore. "I will go and prepare your breakfast now." "What's for breakfast?" Takano asked. "Scones and Jasmine Tea." Kien replied.

Takano looked at him wide-eyed. "What kind of breakfast is that, are you trying to starve me, what happened to eggs and bacon, and sausage, and biscuit, and all the good stuff?" "I apologize, but this is what masters eat to maintain a good body so that way you won't become fat."

Takano threw a pillow at Kien and stood on the bed. "Did you just call me fat, I don't care if "masters" eat "scones and tea", I WANT MY DAMN GOOD STUFF!" Onodera tried to hold Takano down. "Takano-san… sama, calm down, please get off the bed before you fall off." Takano shook off Onodera. He jumped off the bed and walked towards Kien.

"Kien, I don't care if you are a friend of mine, I agreed to this little butler game that you both are playing, whatever you both are doing, I didn't say that you could starve me though, so please, or ever so god help me, I will beat the living hell out of you if you don't give me what I want to eat!" Takano said as calm as he could.

Both Onodera and Kien shook scaredly. "Y-y-yes, Takano-sama, I-if that is w-w-w-what you w-wish to have for breakfast, t-t-then you shall h-have i-i-it." Kien bowed and ran to the kitchen. Takano sighed. "I want my old life back, somebody please kill me so I can be reborn again, perhaps I could be reborn as a bird, and I could be free from this." He mumbled. Onodera quickly got clothes for Takano.

"Here you go Takano-san… sama, I am terribly sorry that I can't say your honorifics right, just let me put on these clothes for now." Takano grabbed Onodera's hands and pushed him on the bed. "Takano-san… sama, please get off of me, I have to get you dressed, umph."Takano kissed him deeply and parted. "Ritsu, help me, save me from this misery… love me" He whispered in Onodera's ear. Onodera blushed, shuddered, and breathed heavily from the kiss. "Takano-san…sama…. Senpai…" Onodera whispered back and hugged Takano.

Takano kissed Onodera and sat up. He looked at the love of his life before him. He eyed Onodera's butler suit. "You look so sexy in this." He said. Onodera blushed madly. "Now I hope you don't mind if I take it off too look at your ever so sexy body." Onodera looked at him wide-eyed and turned away. "I don't know, just do what you want." Takano smiled and took the butler coat off. He took of the necktie and started to unbutton the vest. "Takano-san… sama…Ahh." Takano groped Onodera's member. "Just call me Takano-san like you always do no need for the sama." He kissed Onodera once more.

Just then the bedroom door opened. "Hey, what in the world are you both doing, Takano-sama are you not dressed yet, I have you breakfast in my hand and…" Kien gasped at the scene before him. Onodera smirked. Kien gave Onodera a death glare. Takano shot Kien a death glare back. "W-well anyways, hurry up and get dressed Takano-sama, you can't eat this good stuff that you wanted unless you get dressed. Takano tsked and got off of Onodera. Onodera grabbed a hold of Takano's arms. "No stay with me, please Takano-san." He gasped and covered his mouth.

Takano looked at Onodera wide-eyed and smiled. "Kien, I think my breakfast will have to wait, I have a cute little kitten wanting me here, and so can you please leave us." Kien stomped towards Takano. He grabbed Takano's arm and pulled him. "Let's go Takano-sama, you MUST get dressed and go eat something, if you don't, I will personally kick Onodera out of this mansion, because I was the one who MOSTLY paid for it." Takano growled at Kien. "I'm pretty sure I am the boss AND master here so I will be the one who kicks anyone out of this house."

Both Kien and Takano eyed each other. In Onodera's eyes it looked like two dogs growling at each other, waiting to attack. "Ok, ok Takano-san… sama, its ok, I really didn't mean anything when I said that, so let's get you dressed and get you something to eat, okay."Takano eyed Onodera and turned to the door. "Well what are you waiting for Onodera, dress me so I can go eat." Onodera nodded and dressed him all up. "I'm still not used to these master clothes; they are so… uncomfortable… and black." "Well Takano-sama, you will have to get used to them, we can change the color if you would like." Kien said. "Please do, well let's head to the dining room, I might get lost so please help me get there." "Of course." Kien and Onodera bowed and hurried to Takano side.

* * *

"Takano-sama, how is the taste, is it good?" Kien asked. "Of course it's good, its eggs, sausage, and biscuit, my good stuff, thank you so much Kien." Kien blushed. "W-well your welcome, I guess." Onodera appeared with his milk. "Here you go, as you requested." Takano looked at the glass of milk and looked back at Onodera. He smiled. "How about you give me your milk instead."

Onodera blushed and hit Takano on the head. "Baka Takano-san… sama, drink your milk in that glass." Takano smiled and ate quietly. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to go to the toilet." Onodera bowed and ran. Kien growled at the scene before him. "Excuse me; I need to talk to Onodera for a moment, may I go." "Of course, it is not like I will be lonely if you go." Kien nodded and left.

* * *

Kien grabbed Onodera's arm and threw him against the wall. "Ouch, what the heck…" Onodera winched in pain. "Hey, what was that this morning?" Kien asked and Onodera smiled. "I don't know what you are talking about." He said innocently. "Don't fuck with me, you kissed Takano on the lips, you seduced him and he was on top of you, you even said "No please stay", are you trying to get ahead of me without a fight, you slimy bastard!" Onodera smirked.

"If you don't want him then I will take him, even if I don't put up a fight, it won't matter if I seduce him or not, he will be with me in the end." Kien slammed Onodera against the wall even harder. "I don't care if he loves you or not, I won't let you have him, I will win this little game, and you will have to let him be with me." Onodera laughed. "At this rate, he will be mine, all I have to do is seduce him, and then get on top of him, and you can't do anything about it."

Kien gritted his teeth and was about to throw a punch at Onodera when a hand grabbed him. "So this is what you two were doing, I was calling and nobody came, so I just put the glass and plates in the sink." Takano said. Kien let Onodera go. "So is this what you mean by talk Kien, must have been some cold words you said to Onodera."

Nobody said anything so he continued. "What the heck are you too even doing here; I thought you were going to the toilet Onodera." "I was, but…" Takano eyed Onodera and looked at Kien. "Calm down Kien, I am pretty sure that he didn't hit me that hard when he delivered me that glass of milk." Kien nodded his head side to side.

"It's not that, it's just…" "Just what?" Kien turned and walked away. "It doesn't matter anymore, sorry Takano-sama, excuse me." Onodera slid down the wall and Takano walked up to him. "Are you alright Onodera?" "Yes I am alright, I am sorry that you had to clean up those plates and glass by yourself." "It's alright; I really don't care about that." Takano said as he patted Onodera's shoulder. "Ouch." Onodera winched. "Your shoulders hurt, how about I massage it for you?" Onodera brushed Takano's hand away. "It is ok; I am fine, worry about yourself." With that said he got up and ran away. "I have a feeling that Kien and Onodera are hiding something from me."

Finished chapter 11. I personally like this chapter. To Onodera: You were almost there, Gambatte!" To Kien: You better step your game up or Takano will become Onodera's, unless you don't want him that bad. Hope you enjoyed it and please, please review!


	12. The Animal Dressup Room

Hello fans and reviewers! I am soooo glad that you liked the mansion and butler idea! Hopefully one of these days I will get a really awesome mansion and a hot butler... maybe two and they could be gay! Then I could enjoy yaoi everyday! XD Anyways… Enjoy and here is the disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SIH!

* * *

Chapter 12

Takano stared at the room in front of him with boredom. He had walked down every corridor, in every room, peed in every bathroom, looked out every window, open every door and was down to his last room that he had not inspected in the mansion. Now he was standing in front of a room called The Animal Dress-up Room. _What the fuck is this? _He must have been really pretty bored. He walked past the room, down the corridor, stopped and got out his cell phone, dialing Onodera's number. "Oi Onodera where are you." "Oh I am outside." "Well it doesn't matter what you are doing, look at the windows and see if you can tell what floor I am on." Onodera looked at the windows and saw Takano wave. He hurried into an elevator and pressed the number that he needed. As soon as it stopped Onodera got out and came running up to his master's side. "Yes."

"I am really, really bored… entertain me." Onodera blushed and kneeled down to kiss his Takano's hand. "What shall I do for you my lord?" Takano chuckled. "Come with me in this room please." Onodera hesitated. He didn't know if he should or not. He knew that Takano was inviting him in; if he played his cards right then he could get in Takano pants and attack his butthole. But what about Kien, would he really leave them alone if he did this, he could be lying about the whole thing. "What's wrong?" Takano asked. "N-nothing just thinking about unimportant stuff." He walked into the room with Takano.

Takano explored the room until he came across something interesting. "Put this on for me please." He held it out a Neko- like suit. "What the… I will NEVER wear that!" "Oh come on, you said you were going to entertain me." Takano bent down to Onodera's ears. "Please Ritsu." He whispered. Onodera blushed. "F-fine hentai but you better not do anything weird." Takano laughed. "Of course, if you can define weird for me." Onodera looked at the suit and back at Takano. He blushed madly. "B-BAKA HENTAI, Wait for me here and I will go change into this!" He quickly ran out of the room to the farthest bathroom in the corridor.

Meanwhile….

"Where the heck is he, he said that he was going to take walk around the mansion and it has been four hours already, I need to get him his lunch soon." Kien paced impatiently. He walked down every corridor there ever was in the house. "This place is a freaking maze; I probably walked way to fast and missed him!" He looked outside a window and he noticed something. "Hey where is Onodera, he said that he would be watering the flowers outside." He dialed Onodera, only to find that he had turned his phone off. "Shit, where the hell is he, he couldn't be…"He stopped in his tracks and looked at the phone aimlessly. "No he couldn't be… I need to find him and Takano quick before something happens." He tried to look at his contacts hoping for them to give him a clue. _Wait a minute… where is Takano's number? I thought I added it yesterday. _He went down the list twice hoping to see the number. Failure. He had lost it. "Oh shit, this couldn't get any worse!" He said and ran down the corridor again.

Back at Animal Dress-up Room…

"You look soooo cute and sexy that I feel that I could eat you up!" Takano exclaimed. Onodera blushed. "R-R-Really?" he asked shyly. "Of course now stand right there like that with your paws out and wait while I take out my phone." Onodera obeyed. He was in a tight little brown cat suit that had a big V in the middle of it. The V shape started from his shoulders and went down, exposing his little small abs, and fruit like little nipples, and his belly button. It stopped right before it reached his penis. In the back there was a perfect circle cut out, exposing his butthole. There was also a long tail but it was above his butthole. He even had a collar around his neck with a bell in it.

"What are you doing Takano?" Onodera asked. "I am taking a picture of you in that get-up and saving it as my wallpaper, there, you can move now." "OH MY GOD, no Takano, delete it!" He moved to grabbed Takano's phone but missed and fell on Takano instead. Takano chuckled. "Are you trying to seduce me?" Onodera blushed and turned away. "Why do you ask that?" "Because you are brushing your hard penis against me and I can feel it."Takano whispered into his ear. Onodera blushed and tried to get up quickly but Takano pulled him down and kissed him on the lips passionately. He slipped his tongue in his mouth and hungrily explored it. Onodera moaned into the kiss. He quickly flipped Onodera over so that he could be on top of him. "No Takano-san get off... Ahh." Takano had already stuck his hand into the suit and took Onodera's member out and was stroking it. Onodera continued to moan and still tried to say "God Takano stop, get off, no more…" Onodera felt like he was going to reach his climax soon and so did Takano. He started to pump it really fast.

Back at the wandering Kien…

"God, where the heck are they?" Kien silently asked himself. He was walking onto the last corridor there was in the mansion. He even went outside and looked and there was still no sign off them. He was really beginning to worry. "Man damn these walls, I can't hear a thing through them." It was true; the walls were made really thick so each room had their own privacy. He felt like a lost kid walking around Walmart looking for his mommy. "Maybe I need to go look outside again… yeah I didn't check the windows... maybe I could look at each of the windows and see if I can see them." He hurried outside, hoping that he could find Takano quickly before anything bad could happen. Little did he know what was really happening!

*Evil Laugh.* Ending chapter now! Oh yes I did! Will Kien find them? Will Ritsu take his chance and screw Takano's butthole? Hope you enjoyed it and please, please, very please, review! Also PM me if you want to see what Onodera's suit looked like. It really kinda looks like it! Just picture Onodera in it and ignore the creepy person right next to him, or even picture Takano as the creepy person. This is not my picture someone else's but I said it is not mine so… yeah PM me.


	13. The Water Park and the Bathing Suit

Hello peoples! Well then on with this story. Enjoy and here is the disclaimer: I DON'T' OWN SIH!

**Note: For you people who read Break at the Hot Spring I have set up a poll for chapter 6! Please do vote if you want to and can, so everyone can see who has the biggest in the next chapter!**

* * *

Onodera walked down the corridor and sighed. _I have to get out of this ridiculous suit as quick as possible. I am so mad at myself, how could I let myself be swept by him, I should have took my chance and flipped him over when he stripped! _"What the heck happened to you?" Onodera looked up and saw the one person he did not want to see. He smirked.

"You see this is what I mean by seducing, Tetsugari-san." "What in the… why are you so full of yourself, by the looks of it you just let yourself have all the fun and didn't even bother to let Takano have any." "Hmph, he had all the fun in the world with me, I just didn't want to hurt him at that time so I just let him at me and told myself next time." Kien turned away. "Get out of my sight and get yourself cleaned up." He said in disgust.

"Man I have to do something to make Takano make love to me like that." He said and hurried to the room that was opened. "Takano-sama, are you in here?" His eyes peered into the room and found a grinning naked man on the bed. "Takano-sama it's time for lunch so…" He didn't know what else to say. He became entranced by Takano's sexy body.

"Oh Kien sorry I was getting bored so I decided to do something entertaining." _Yeah right, getting bored my ass. _"Well uh, um, I just wanted to inform you that it is lunchtime." "Oh lunchtime already huh, good I was getting hungry, even though I just had something incredibly yummy." Takano hurried and put his pants and shirt on. Kien made no move to help him for he feared that if he touched Takano, even the slightest; he would push him on the bed and fuck him senselessly.

* * *

"Here you go: steak and mashed potatoes with gravy and some rolls with a choice of butter." Kien said. "Thank you so much Kien!" Kien smiled and bowed. "Of course my lord. "Hey where is Onodera?" "Oh he said that he apologizes but he doesn't feel like helping serve your drink." Takano grinned. "It doesn't matter I had my fill of him already." Kien tsked and growled. "Don't worry I will hand you your wine that you requested." He bowed and hurried into the kitchen.

"All right here is my chance." He grabbed the bottle of wine and poured it in a glass and got out his secret ingredient. He evil laughed. "With this Takano is mine." He opened the bottle of "Uke love" and poured it into the glass. He hurried out of the kitchen to serve it to Takano. "Here you go as you requested, one wine in a glass." "Ah thank you." Kien watched as Takano took a sip. "I'm sorry but would you mind, I don't like it when people watch me eat." Kien nodded and left the room.

* * *

"God I can't believe Takano-san did that!" Onodera exclaimed. He touched his skin and shivered. _I still feel I am burning, how in the world would I be able to face Takano-san again. Maybe I need a good cool shower to cool my hot body down. _He hurried and took off his neko suit and stepped into the shower.

* * *

"Hee hee, he is all mine!" Kien said excitedly. He walked down the hallway and stopped to stare out of a window aimlessly. "Now I just have to wait until tonight and it will work its course through his body."

* * *

Onodera stepped out of the shower and put on his butler clothes. "Ahh I feel so refreshed and cool now." _Time to go see Takano-san now. _He turned and headed out the door but stopped when he saw something on his bed. _ What the fuck is this?" _He picked up the costume that was lying on the bed. He stared at it. He stormed out of his room and went to go look for Takano.

"Takano-san…sama, my lord, what the heck is this doing in my room?" Onodera shoved the suit that was on his bed into Takano's face. "Well I thought since you looked good in that Neko suit I think you should wear something every single day just so I don't get bored, besides I think a maid outfit would suit you perfectly." Onodera blushed. "So I don't have to wear it now?" "Of course not, now I'm done eating, go clean this up." Onodera hurried and reached at the plates and glass.

Takano got up and stood there for about a few minutes. "My lord?" Onodera asked in concern. "I just thought of a fun idea, how about we go to a water park." Onodera dropped the plates in surprise. "Oh sorry about that… where will we find a water park?" He picked up the plates. "Don't worry Kien can come too, water parks are all over the place." "Well ok but… where will we get our swimming trunks from." "Oh we can just go find a store and buy some."

Kien walked in on their conversation. "Takano-sama, are you eating yet?" "Of course I have a question, do you want to go to a water park with us?" Kien looked at him wide-eyed. "Of course but…" "Don't worry about the swimming trunks I will stop by a store and buy some." "Well what are we waiting for let's go!" Onodera shouted. They all hurried to get there towels and hurried to the limo.

* * *

They walked inside the store. "Alright go pick out your trunks and meet me back at the limo." They all scattered to the men's aisle. Takano had an amusing idea and walked to the women's aisle. He looked at the bathing suits. _These are perfect for him; I should buy one and make him wear it. _He picked out a two- piece. It was plainly brown with some words on the front saying, "Come and eat me" on the top.

The bottom was saying, "I am reserved." He chuckled. _This is so true, now no girl or guy will ever touch him but me. _He hurried to the men's section next. He grabbed and trunk that had some fiery waves running across on it. It was orange and red. _It perfectly matches the passion I have for Onodera._ He grabbed the two swimming items and took it to the counter.

The girl at the counter looked at him funny. "What, I have to buy something for my cute little girl too." She nodded and scanning the swimming items that he bought so he could pay for them. "There is a changing room here so would you like to take your trunks and go change?" The girl asked. "Of course, thank you very much." He grabbed the trunks and walked to Changing room and stopped.

"Did anybody pay before me?" "Yes two men did and I told them about the changing room, so now they are changing." "Thank you very much." He quickly walked into the changing room and heard the girl say, "By the way, it's in open change room, which means there are no stalls." Takano looked at the sight before him and tsked. "Too late now, could have told me earlier." He mumbled.

Onodera looked at him and blushed. "What are you looking at, go change." He looked at him with lust in his eyes. _Ok calm down, I need to go find a better view, no a corner where I can't see him. _He hurried to find a place in the changing room where he could not see Onodera. He walked in the back and found Kien undressing as well. "Oh hey Kien would you mind sharing me that spot."

Kien looked at him. _What in the world is he thinking? _He nodded and Takano started to undress. He watched him and started to drool. "Hey you are slobbering Kien, what's wrong." Kien slurped back his drool and licked his lips. "Nothing, just please turn facing the other way when you change." Takano nodded and turned with his butt facing him. _This is so much worse; I don't think I can hold it in no more. _

He crept up behind Takano and aimed his penis at Takano's butthole. He licked his lips once more. "What are you doing?" Takano turned towards him and asked. "Whoa, I am so sorry; I just went crazy for a moment." Takano looked at him funny. The door opened and closed. "Oi we need to get changing, I think Onodera just left." They hurried and changed into their trunks and walked out the door.

* * *

They arrived at the water park. "Whaaa this looks so much fun!" Onodera exclaimed. Takano grabbed a hold of Onodera before he could sprint toward a ride. "Wait I have bought you something, can you close your eyes and come with me to the bathroom to try it on?" "Well ok, but you have to promise that you won't touch me." Takano chuckled.

"Of course, Kien you can just go ahead to a ride if you want."Kien shook his head. "No I will wait right in front of the bathroom." Takano nodded and Onodera covered his eyes while Takano led him to a stall in the bathroom. "All right lift your arms." Onodera did as he was told. "Remember no touching." Takano didn't say anything and just grabbed the top piece of the bathing suit he bought and slipped it on Onodera.

"What the heck did you put on me?" he asked without uncovering his eyes. "Don't worry, it's just a shirt." He quickly slid off his trunks. "Hey watch it now… no touchy!" "Yes yes, I got the idea already!" Takano said and slid on the bottom piece. "What the heck is this it's so tight on me." "Yep now keep your eyes covered until I say it's time to look." Takano guided him out the bathroom door. The look on Kien's face when he saw Onodera in the bathing suit was priceless. He tried to cover his mouth and not laugh. Takano guided him towards a line that was in front of a ride. "Hey can I look yet?" Onodera asked. "Nope not yet."

1 hour had passed….

"You can open your eyes now!" Takano said. Onodera moved his hands away from his eyes. He stared at the line in front of him. He looked at the crowd that was looking at him. He saw a mother cover the eyes of her child and said "Don't look". He looked down at what he was wearing. "What the fuck is this?" He asked Takano. "I am not a girl so why in the world am I wearing a bathing suit?" Kien broke down after that.

"This is so hilarious…. Takano-sama good job, I love it!"Kien laughed so hard that his stomach started to hurt. "I am going to change!" Onodera said."No don't, if you do then you might miss the ride, and I am pretty sure these people won't save your spot in line." Onodera looked at the people behind him. "Whoa that is a pretty long line… fine after this ride I will go change!" They all nodded and got on the ride since it was their turn. The ride was one of those family rides. They all got on the raft and tried to relax during the ride but the twists and turns got them too excited.

* * *

They finished the ride and got off. "God that was fun!" Kien exclaimed. "Alright I am going to go change now!" Onodera said. He quick walked towards the bathroom so Takano couldn't catch up with him. He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Let go of me!" He turned and saw that it was not Takano that touched him but a different man. "Excuse me are you alone, do you want to go have some fun with me?" the guy asked. "Who exactly are you?" Onodera asked him. "Nice to meet you, my name is Izanagi Satoshi." He extended out his hand.

"Oh hi nice to meet you too, my name is Onodera Ritsu." He shook hands with him. "So isn't that a bathing suit you are wearing?" Izanagi asked and pointed to the two-piece he was wearing. Onodera blushed. "W-well uh this is… yeah this is a bathing suit." Izanagi smiled. "It suits you!" Onodera looked at him wide-eyed. "Well uh… but uh I am going to change out of it now." "Don't worry go change I will be waiting right here." Izanagi whispered in his ear and he blushed. "O-o-ok w-wait right here and I go now!" He hurried to the bathroom stall to change into his trunks.

Alright done with this one. I had a brain fart along the way of typing this so my mind was blank for like every few minutes. I had a hard time thinking of a good name so I googled some male names and found the perfect ones. Izanagi means "male who invites" and Satoshi means "quick-witted and wise. They so fit him! I would like to thank you PizzahutgirlxD for the maid idea. If you did not post that review I would have never thought of it! Hope you all liked it and please… please… pweeeze review!


	14. The Jealous and Izanagi Love

Hello people of fanfiction! I just want to say… Thank you sooooo much for reviewing everybody! I never said it before and I got to thinking… _These people are taking their time to review and read your story and you never thank them! _So yeah thanks… a bunch. Well I will stop rambling now. Enjoy and here is the disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SEKAIICHI HATSUKOI!

**Note: Those of you who read Break at the Hot Spring, if are voting and you have an account please vote ****at the poll ****not at the review page!**

* * *

Chapter 14

Onodera was slipping off the bathing suit that Takano had put on him. He looked at the bathing suit to see what interested Takano into buying it. He saw some words on the top and bottom. _Come and Eat me… I am reserved. _"What the heck is this…? Does he still want to eat me…? Am I reserved to him?" He questioned himself quietly. "Well since I already have a maid outfit, might as well get a bathing suit along with it, after all he paid for it and I don't want to be returning any debts to him." He quickly rolled it along with his towel and found his trunks and put them on.

_Now that I got them off I feel like I am itching to put it on again. No, no, no… get yourself together man… there is nooo way society would allow a man walking at a water park in a bathing suit. Especially one that says "Come and Eat me." I AM A GUY FOR PETE'S SAKE! _He shook his head and breathed in and out and walked out the bathroom door. He looked around for the Izanagi guy that he just met. "Oh you're done; wow that was a big transformation!" He saw a guy running up to him with two ice creams in his hand. "Here I got one for you, its Vanilla flavored!" "Oh thank you but uh… I don't really know you and you are a stranger to me… I don't really know if I should be talking to you or even be accepting ice cream from you."

"Oi Onodera what are you doing?" He turned around and saw Takano. "Hah Hah, Takano-san… sama, I just made a new friend, meet Izanagi Satoshi." He nervously said. Takano glanced at the man beside Onodera. He eyed to the ice creams in his hand. He frowned and grabbed a hold of Onodera's arm. "Look you can't trust anybody here but me and Kien so don't just accept ice cream from somebody you just met."

Izanagi eyed the two men in front of him. "Hey what do you mean by "sama", Onodera-kun?" "Oh I am this guy's butler so I have to call him that." Izanagi stood there wide-eyed. "Wait here for a minute, I and Takano-sanama will be discussing some issues he has about me making new friends." Onodera dragged Takano to the bathroom and locked them into a stall. "What was that "sanama" you just said for?" Takano asked. "Well I have little feeling in me that don't feel like calling you sama so… I just thought that it would be better if I put them together."

Takano eyed him and looked away. "Well whatever, what is up with the Izanagi dude?" "What about him, he is just a new friend a met." Onodera didn't know what was wrong with making friends with Izanagi-kun. _Could it be that he is jealous? _Onoderastarted to giggle. "What are you giggling at?" Onodera stopped giggling and looked up at Takano. "Can I ask you a question?" Takano shrugged a go ahead look. "Ask away." "Are you possibly jealous with Izanagi-kun?"

* * *

Kien looked all around the water park. _Not this again… where in the world did they go? Onodera walked so fast that even Takano tried to walk even faster to try to catch up and they both just left me here. Now I am absolutely lost, where is the damn restroom I need to take a piss. _He looked ahead and saw a strange looking man waiting in front of the man's restroom. "Hey I know this is none of my business but what are you doing?" He called out to the man.

* * *

Takano didn't know what to say. _Should I just say no and hopefully it won't a misunderstanding? But why should I cause a misunderstanding when I do that? I do love him, so I should just say yes. _Takano was having a mental battle in his head trying to figure out what to say. "Say something Takano-sanama." Onodera had a pleading look on his face.

"I-I am, I am jealous of him." Takano mumbled. Onodera looked at him wide-eyed then his expression softened. He grabbed Takano's face and turned to him and kissed him on the lips. Takano was very surprised but grabbed Onodera's head and pulled him forward kissing him back. Their tongues licked every bit of each other's mouths. Savoring every taste that made them moan and shudder through their bodies.

Takano broke the kiss. "Ritsu, I love you." He whispered in Onodera's ear, making him shiver in excitement. "Takano sanama… I want… Oh god…"Onodera pulled down his trunks and grabbed Takano's head and shoved him downward. Takano smiled at the hard-on in front of him. "I told you to stop calling me anything but Takano-san like you always do." "I-I… Aahh...Mmm…" Takano was licking and sucking Onodera's member.

Onodera moaned and tried to hide the moans in by biting down on his arm. Takano stopped sucking and looked up at Onodera. "Don't hide it, let me hear you moan." Takano said and licked Onodera's neck. Onodera started to bite down hard on his arm. Takano pulled his arm away and kissed the bitten mark that was now oozing blood. Then grabbed Onodera's member and starting pumping hard. "Ahhh, UUhhh, no stop somebody might come in and hear us."

At that exact moment two guys walked in. "Whoo that ride was awesome!" "Yeah man let's hurry up and take a piss and get back to more rides!"

Takano did not stop moving his hands nor did Onodera stop his cries of pleasure that shot through his body. Even though he was moaning, he was still trying to bite it all down into his arm, but the heat in between his legs made him uncontrollably moan.

"Hey do you hear something?" Asked one of the guys. "Yeah now that you mention it, I hear something in the middle stall." "Should we call the police or something… sounds like a guy crying out like he is being raped." "No it sounds a bit different than that, It sounds like a guy moaning." "A guy must have brought a girl in here with him." "Then wouldn't it be the girl moaning?" "Oh I don't know, let's just leave and forget about it." The two guys left out the bathroom door to fill their minds of the rides waiting for them rather than the moaning in the stall.

* * *

The man in front of the bathroom looked up at Kien and put one finger up to his lips and smiled. Kien looked at him questionably and scooted closer to the restroom wall beside the man and tried to listen.

"_Ahh, Takano-san god if you don't stop now I am going make a mess on the place." "Just go ahead I don't care, you look you are enjoying yourself anyways." _

Kien's hands balled up into a fist and shook uncontrollably. "Do you hear that cute little voice, I knew he was the right guy for me the moment I saw him in a bathing suit." Izanagi said. Kien looked up at him. "What do you mean by that, do you actually like the little slut?" Izanagi frowned at the word slut. "Hey what makes you call him that?" "The guy is actually trying to seduce Takano-sama!" Kien spat out.

Izanagi grinned. "All the better to make him mine!" "I can't stand this no more, I am going to piss in a pool." Kien said. Izanagi laughed and grabbed a hold of Kien. "Have you never heard a guy moan before?" "What, of course I have, I just despise the guy." Izanagi eyed Kien and grabbed his arm and started to drag him somewhere. "Hey that hurts, where are we going?"Kien tried to ask. "Don't worry I am just going to drag you to the parking lot… maybe you can piss there." Kien furrowed his eyebrows. Izanagi just continued dragging him to the parking lot.

* * *

"Takano-san, I- I am cumming." Onodera said and felt his knees buckling. "Ahhahh!" Onodera cried out while white liquid spewed out from his member into Takano's mouth. "Mmm this tastes good!" Onodera blushed and got on top of Takano, pushing him down.

* * *

"Ahh that feels much better." Kien sighed and pissed beside a car. "Are you done now?" Izanagi asked without any hint of annoyance in his voice. "Yes thank you so much." Kien said and finished pissing and zipped up his pants. Izanagi eyed Kien and smirked. He walked up behind him and hugged him. "What the… let go of me… umph!" Izanagi turned Kien's head and kissed on the lips.

Chapter done! *evil laugh* Izanagi-kun is so useful! Sorry for the slut moment I was reading Dancing in the Dark and I got all caught up in it. Well I hope you enjoyed it and please review!


	15. Desperate Love

Hi peoples of my fanfic! I have decided to add two chapters today. Okay… Enjoy and here is the Disclaimer: ME NO OWN SIH!

* * *

Chapter 15

Izanagi held Kien in his arms and kissed him. Kien stood wide-eyed; looking into Izanagi's closed eyes while he was kissing him. He pushed him away and rubbed his mouth. "What was that for?" he asked Izanagi. Izanagi smiled. "It's just that I find you even cuter than Onodera-kun!" Kien took a step back. "Hah?" he asked. "What is your name, I must know." Izanagi grabbed him and opened the car door that was beside him and pushed him in; he got in as well and locked it behind him. That car happened to be his.

"What the… get off!" Kien desperately tried to push Izanagi off but his hold on Kien's arm was just too strong. "What is your name, tell me!" He pleaded to know. "It's Tetsugari Kien, now get off of me!" Izanagi didn't get off and continued the assault. "I love feisty guys!" He licked Kien's neck. Kien stiffened. Izanagi reached down and groped Kien's member. "S-stop g-get off…Haa Haa…" Kien no longer had the strength to fight anymore. He could only cry out protests while Izanagi continued to ignore them.

* * *

Takano was pushed down by Onodera. He hit his head on the door of the stall. "Ouch!"Takano exclaimed and moved his hand to rub his head. Onodera grabbed his hand before it reached the top of the head. "Takano-san you always try to make me feel good, what about you, don't you want to feel good too!" Onodera asked. Takano stared at him wide-eyed. He didn't know what to say. "I-I-I just feel good when I am always inside you, no need for me to get anything in my butt hole!" Onodera didn't believe one bit of what he just said.

He moved to kiss the spot on Takano's head where he had bumped it earlier. "Onodera?" Onodera ignored the questionable tone that Takano used. He moved to kiss Takano on the neck. Onodera blushed and said, "You are mine and mine only, I will do whatever I can to please you and make you moan and feel good." Takano couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't know what to say or do. "W-well we can't really do it in here, let's continue on when we get back at the mansion."

Onodera looked at Takano for a long time. He couldn't bare the thought of Takano not having any fun when Onodera always gets the heated fun in him. Onodera got off and nodded. "Ok let's just stop for now." He said quietly. Takano nodded as well and got up. "Sorry, let's just clean up this mess now and get out of here." They opened bathroom stall and got some paper towel to clean up the mess they made.

* * *

Izanagi continued groping Kien. Kien was moaning and panting away while trying to protest. "I don't care who you are just stop before I make a mess in here." He cried. "Yeah that's right I never told you my name, my name is Izanagi Satoshi." Izanagi licked Kien's chin and pulled down his trunks and gripped the member firmly. "God this is so big, perfect size fit my love should have!" He sat down on his knees and started sucking on it. "No... Ahh… stop please… no more… Izanagi!" Kien cried out with all his might but nobody heard him, not even the man if front of him.

"You are just too sexy; I just want to eat you up!" Izanagi said. Kien felt he couldn't hold it in any longer. "Oh god Izanagi… Takano… I am cumming!" A moment of white liquid that spewed out of his member got all over the car and onto Izanagi's face. Izanagi got some off his face and licked it. "So sweet, I need more!" He got up and pinned Kien down and kissed him. He stuck his tongue in Kien's cavern and explored hungrily as if he need more of him.

Kien started to moan again. Izanagi's thought of the cumming moment kicked in. He broke the kiss. "Tell me, why did you say Takano's name when you came?" Kien was panting but managed to answer the desperate question. "Because I love him and not some stranger that starts raping me after I piss!" Kien tried to struggle upon Izanagi holding his arms down but failed miserably. Izanagi kept a firm hold on his arms and said, "Hey don't say that I raped you, I love you too… and isn't you're so called "Takano" a master of you and you are his butler?"

Kien flinched. "How do you know this?" "Because Onodera-kun said "Takano-sama" and that he was his "butler" when I saw him talking to your "Takano". Kien looked down at the car floor aimlessly. "He isn't mine yet but… soon he will be." Izanagi looked at him with sadness in his eyes. "Why isn't he yours yet, huh love?" "Stop calling me love, he ain't mine yet because he loves that stupid Onodera!" Izanagi felt pity for the poor love struck man that had no chance in the love he wanted. He truly did love him… It was love at first sight. Well love at second sight to be exact.

He let go of Kien's arms and hugged him tightly. "Izanagi?" He ignored the questionable tone and started to cry. "Why… why can't you accept me and forget about that Takano?" Kien looked at him and gripped the place where his heart was. "Because I am in love with another man and my love for a stranger will never grow." Izanagi wanted to help the poor man because he wanted to see him smile but he loved him too. He didn't know what to do.

* * *

Onodera walked out of the bathroom with Takano. He looked around for Izanagi. "Hey where did Izanagi-kun go?" Takano grumbled something and grabbed a hold of Onodera's hand. "H-hey let go, what if somebody sees us!" Takano kissed him on the cheek. "Let's go, I am not waiting any longer!"Takano dragged him to the parking lot. "Hey wait Takano-san, slow down!"He didn't slow down, nor could he stand the sound of his heart beating so fast and loud. He only gripped on Onodera's hand firmly with only the thought of never wanting to let him go.

He didn't care if anybody saw them or if he forgot somebody at the water park, he just wanted to take Onodera back to the mansion and make love to him. _Wait a minute! _Takano stopped dragging Onodera. "Takano-san?" "Say Onodera, aren't we missing someone?" They both looked at each other. "Oh shoot we lost Tetsugari-san, where could he be?" Onodera answered in a questionable and worrisome voice. "Arrgg, it doesn't matter, he knows where the mansion is, let's just go!" Takano said and continued dragging Onodera again.

They reached the parking lot. Takano couldn't stand it any longer; he had lust in his eyes. "There is the limo, get in." He said to Onodera. Onodera didn't move to the car but just stood there. "Onodera, what's wrong?" Takano stepped in front of him to see if he could look in Onodera's face to see what he was thinking. "Do you hear somebody sobbing?" Takano furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?" "I meant exactly what I said, listen closely." Takano shut his lustful eyes and opened his ears and to try and see if he could hear it.

"_Why, just love me, I will become nothing like a stranger to you soon" _

"I hear it; it's coming from this car." He said and pointed towards a car. Onodera walked towards the car and saw two men. "Tetsugari-san and Izanagi-kun!"

Done! I think I kinda feel bad for Kien… he needs to fall in love with Izanagi-kun and be happy! Hope you enjoyed it and please review!


	16. Lust

Hi people! I am on a roll today! I decided to add three chapters! Last chapter for today! My brother threw up near my computer from coming into my bedroom and reading one of my chapters. Serves him right, he can't just walk in my room and get on my computer without permission! Well on with the show! Enjoy and here is the Disclaimer: ME NO OWN SIH, ONLY KIEN AND IZANAGI!

* * *

Chapter 16

Izanagi and Kien turned their heads and looked out the car window. "Crap it's that slutty Onodera, he caught us!"Kien said and Izanagi sighed. He let go off Kien and grabbed a hold of the door handle. Kien stopped him before he opened the door. "Wait you expect me to walk out like this?" Izanagi chuckled. "I can help you put back on the trunks if you want." Kien blushed beet red. "N-no n-need, I can do it myself." Kien stood up in the car and blushed hard while pulling up the trunks.

His head hit the semen that he had spurted. "You really do need to clean up this mess." Izanagi smiled. "Oh no need, I will just leave it there so I can eat it when I am hungry or smell it when I miss you." Kien looked and turned away and blushed. "You are so cute like that!" Izanagi squealed. "Quit making me go red dammit!" Izanagi kissed him on the cheek and turned around to open the door.

The car door opened and Izanagi stepped out. Kien stayed in the car. "What are you waiting for; do I have to drag you out of the car?" Kien blushed and hurriedly stepped out the car. They both turned and looked at Onodera and Takano.

* * *

Onodera didn't say anything to what he had just seen in front of him. Instead he stayed positive. "So that's where you both were, well uh… it's getting dark and we are going back to the mansion." "Oh ok that's good, um… uh… yeah that's good, let's go then." Kien started to walk towards the limo and looked back at Izanagi. Izanagi just smiled and waved. Kien quickly turned back and blushed. They got in the limo and drove off. Izanagi stopped smiling the innocent and happy smile and started smiling the dangerous and dirty smile. He stopped waving and got in his car. He drove it out of the parking lot and tried to follow the limo before it was out of his sight. _I won't give up on y_ou _yet my love, I must have you!_

* * *

It was 7:00 when they reached the mansion. Takano dragged Onodera out of the car into the mansion. They left Kien into the car. "Wait Takano-san, stop, let go, you haven't even had dinner yet." Takano stopped dragging him and looked in the eyes. "Onodera I can't wait, I need you now!" Onodera's breath quickened because of how lustful Takano's eyes looked. Takano turned back around and continued to drag him, Onodera didn't say anything, for he recognized that he had lust in his eyes too.

* * *

Kien looked at the two running in the mansion quickly. He got out of the car and looked back at the gate that they had to reach before they could get into the mansion. _I guess that Izanagi never really loved me, not that I care anyway. Well sorry but I am in love with Takano so I have no room in my heart to even start to like you! _He took one last look and turned to run inside the mansion. *Vroom, Vroom, Urkkk* "Tetsugari!" He turned around and saw him. "I-Izanagi!" He hurried to go open the gate. "Thank you so much Tetsugari!"

Kien hit him on the head. "Baka what are you doing here?" Izanagi kissed him on the cheek. "Didn't I tell you that I loved you and won't let you go my love?" Kien blushed. "No you did not, I didn't hear it, and stop calling your love I told you!" "Well my love let me drive in and go check out this mansion of yours." Kien was still blushing and growled and nodded. He let Izanagi drive in and he closed the gate back. Before Izanagi could even get out of his car Kien ran into the mansion to follow up behind Takano and Onodera. _Sorry Izanagi but I won't let Onodera take what is rightfully mine! You will just have to accept the fact that I love him and you will just be a stranger to me._

* * *

Takano swung Onodera on the bed lightly. He didn't even bother to lock the door. "Onodera I feel extremely hot!" He whispered. Onodera was panting but managed to try to take off Takano's towel that he had on him. He accidently brushed Takano's member with his leg and Takano let out a whimper. Onodera was surprised at the situation. "Sorry I just feel so heavy and hot right now right now." Onodera looked at him with consideration. "Are you sure you want to continue?" "Yes but I just feel so hot, could you please pull my trunks down for me." Onodera nodded and fumbled for the trunks. He didn't know what was wrong with Takano and he didn't want to know either. The idea of Takano feeling so weak and hot made him look so seductive and defenseless.

He pulled of the trunks and saw the hard-on. "Takano-san, did you drink anything bad or take any drugs?" Onodera asked. "No I don't remember doing that, the only thing I remember drinking that could maybe have an effect is the wine I drunk in the afternoon." Onodera tried to remember anything that he could that could have made his master this way. He looked at the hard-on and poked it. "Ahh, Onodera stop teasing me like that!" He knew that Takano was very aroused and took the hard-on into his hands and kissed it. He took it into his mouth and started sucking it. "Onodera, Ahhh …that feels so good!" Takano moaned and Onodera felt so happy to hear his master that he wanted to please moan.

* * *

Izanagi stepped out of the car and hurried to run after Kien. "This is a very exquisite mansion, just like my love's body!" He exclaimed as he ran inside the mansion. "Tetsugari, wait my love, I want to make love to you in here so we can create some memories!" He tried to call Kien to stop but he just kept on going and so did Izanagi.

Kien ran into the room where Takano and Onodera were enjoying themselves. He was happy that the "Uke Love" that he bought was starting to take its effect into turning Takano into a uke. He was about to say something but his mouth was covered and then he was dragged out of the room. When the person stopped dragging him and started hugging him he turned around to see who it was. "Izanagi, what do you want, can't you see I am trying to stop that Onodera from taking the one I love away from me!" He tried to push Izanagi away but he just held on to him. "I lust for you…" Izanagi whispered into Kien's ear. Kien shivered but still tried to shove him away. Izanagi bit his ear softly, sending Kien weak to his knees.

Izanagi smiled. "Oh so this is your weak spot!" He breathed into Kien's ear, sending infinite shivers down his spine. "S-shut up, this is so embarrassing!" Izanagi just continued to smile and dragged his weak puppy into one of the nearest rooms. He threw him on the bed lightly and got on top of him. "You will pay if you don't get off of me!" Kien said in a harsh weak tone. "I just want you to understand that I love you and I want you let to Onodera-kun have Takano." Izanagi said and bit Kien's ear again. He shivered again. "S-stop that, I won't love you or let Onodera have Takano-sama" He pushed Izanagi away and Izanagi grabbed hold of Kien's hand and pushed his hands above his head. Izanagi kissed him, letting his tongue lick every part inside Kien's mouth. "Mmm… let me go… Nnnn… I need to go to Takano-sama and take Onodera's place… Mmmmm." Kien tried desperately to stop the kiss but his breath was being taking away and his head was clouding up, making him forget about was he was trying to do. He felt so weak and aroused. He could only kiss Izanagi back, feeling a bit pitiful at his actions.

* * *

"Onodera, I can't hold out much longer… Hurry!" Takano felt his climax coming to him. Onodera started to suck even faster, pleasuring the man even more. "Onodera… Aaahhh!" Onodera felt like he was going to choke with the mass of whiteness clogging up his throat. He swallowed it. "Onodera I feel as if I need you in me!" Takano choked out. Onodera looked at the helpless man lay limp from the orgasm. "Takano-san…" Onodera breathed. He took off his own trunks and stared at Takano. He felt it was a dream come true to be doing this! He smiled and got on top of Takano. "I love you so much!" Onodera whispered into Takano's ear. Takano struggled out of his limpness and hugged Onodera.

* * *

Izanagi felt Kien's tongue intruding his own mouth. He could feel all giddy in his stomach. He grabbed the man's head and kissed the man back even more passionately than he ever kissed him before. "Kien, I love you…" He whispered as he kissed him. Earning a blush from Kien, Izanagi started to pull off his Kien's trunks. Kien's sense came back to him as the trunks brushed against his already hard manhood. "Hey s-stop put that back on me!" Izanagi smirked. "You really want this back on you… when you know that you want me badly." Izanagi whispered and bit his ear.

Kien's whole body burned up with desire to have Izanagi, while his mind told him to push him off and go to Takano. Izanagi kissed him on the lips and got off of him. He started to strip his trunks off too. Kien knew this was the perfect time to just get up and leave but he felt so weak, so… lost in lust. "S-Satoshi…" He called out while the guy finished stripping and got back on him. Izanagi smiled brightly as the weak little puppy in front of him call his name. Kien reached out to hug him unconsciously. "I- I need you, want you to…" Kien could hardly contain it no more and shoved Izanagi's face downward to his lusting manhood. Kien blushed. "Suck it!" Izanagi knew he had the poor guy in his grasp, he knew how bad he needed him. He started to lick the precum that was already on Kien's manhood. At slightest touch Kien felt absolute in need of Izanagi even more.

* * *

"Onodera slow down, that kinda hurts." Takano said. Onodera could no longer control his actions. He felt like hugging Takano and filling him up with kisses. "I love you soo much Takano!" Onodera rammed into Takano as much as he could, trying to express his love. "Ahh, I know you love me but, just please slow down, you are bringing tears to my eyes!" Onodera could hardly hear him; the only thought on his mind was how he wanted to please Takano with all that he could. Takano gripped Onodera's hand. Onodera looked at the teary eyed man in front of him. He gasped remembering what he was doing. He took his penis out slowly from Takano's hole. "God that hurts, I can understand how you feel now when I first did this to you." Takano slowly got up but Onodera pushed him back down. "Um... uh, I am sorry, here, let's put a lubricant in there to make it hurt less." Onodera fumbled around to go find a lubricant and poured some on his fingers.

Takano couldn't help but smile at Onodera. He fought the pain and got up and hugged Onodera. "Takano-san?" "I am so proud of you!" He whispered and gave Onodera a bone-crushing hug. Onodera smiled at the sound of his master's proudness. Onodera lifted Takano's arms off of him and put them above Takano's head. "Ok I hope you are ready because I will send you to extreme happiness!" Takano gave a weak laugh. "Ok I am ready… give it to me now!" Onodera's hands shook trying to put one finger into Takano's butthole. He tried to calm himself but he couldn't because he never did this before in his whole life and he was afraid that he would break Takano because of how much he loved him.

He stuck one, then slowly stuck the second finger in there, and then finally the third. He didn't want to stick anymore than that in. He moved them slowly in and out. He stopped for a minute. It dawned on him that he didn't know what he was sticking his finger in there for, he didn't know what the fingers would do, except for cause Takano more pain. "Onodera why did you stop, what's' wrong?" "I-I really don't know what to be doing with these fingers or when to stop!" He cried out. Takano chuckled. "It's ok, all you need to do is move your finger around until you find my "spot" and then shove it a few more times and then you can stick your penis in." Onodera blushed and continued moving his fingers around in different angles. He had moved his fingers around about six different angles before he heard a cry of "Yes there" below him.

* * *

"Nnnn, enough Izanagi… Anymore and I will make a mess." Kien said. "Go ahead, your "mess" won't really make a mess, just release it in my mouth, cum for me love!" "Aaahhh!" Izanagi swallowed down the sweet whiteness in his mouth and smiled. "I love you so much Kien, say you love me too." Kien looked at the lust filled man in front of him. He knew that slowly in his heart another space was forming for Izanagi. "I-I love you too S-Satoshi." Kien grasped Izanagi's back and held him close. Izanagi smiled and held him as well. He stopped holding him and gave him a peck on the lips. "Wait here while I go find something." Kien felt that was the moment of freedom he needed, he tried to get up but it felt as if the bed was holding him down. Izanagi came back with a bottle. "I am going to use this lubricant to loosen it up and make it hurt less, ok with you." Kien covered his face by his hands. "God don't tell me every little embarrassing thing, just do it already!" Izanagi poured some on his hands and stuck his fingers in. He poked around until he heard a cry of "Ahh, so good!" He smiled and took his fingers out and stuck his penis in.

Both loves had their love-making go on all night, hoping that the sun would never come up.

Arggg end of chapter! My stupid, backstabbing, blabber mouth brother just told my cousin that I write stories about gay people and now I bet he will tell everybody else! *sigh* Sucks to be me! Well hope you enjoyed it and please review!


	17. Last Morning Together

Hi peoples! That last chapter mad me cry tears of happiness and kyaaa! Well here we are with the next and final chapter, sorry guys but this is it… Enjoy and here is the disclaimer: ME NO OWN NOTHING ON SIH BUT KIEN AND IZANAGI!

* * *

Chapter 17

*Chirp Chirp* It was morning and the sun shone brightly through the curtains. In one room Onodera and Takano were balled up together, their arms wrapped around each other, hoping that nothing could tear them apart. In another room, Kien had slept on the bed while Izanagi slept on the floor. He had kicked the poor man when he slept and he ended up rolling onto the hard floor.

Onodera stirred in his sleep. He opened his eyes and saw skin. The beautiful skin of his lover that he had just rammed into the night before. He gasped and sat up quickly. "Takano-san, are you ok, wake up, I didn't mean to do it that hard, please wake up…" He started to cry. "Ok, ok I hear you; don't get all teary-eyed on me!" Takano sat up and stared into Onodera's eyes. "You did a good job last night."

Onodera blushed. "T-Thank you very much!" Takano smiled. He moved closer to Onodera and hugged him. "You want to do it again?" He whispered. Onodera pushed Takano away. "No I don't want to do it again, can't you understand, I love you, you really will break if I continue on." Takano grabbed Onodera's chin and kissed him. "I am so glad you love me so much, I love you too Ritsu." Takano continued kissing him and Onodera hands trembled, but he still put his hands around Takano's neck and kissed back.

* * *

"Good morning my love" Izanagi said sweetly and pounced on Kien. Kien stirred and continued to sleep. "Kien, I said good morning" he whispered into Kien's ear and bit it. "Nnnn..." Kien moaned in his sleep. "Aw how cute, I guess you want to continue on from last night." Izanagi said and reached down under the covers and grabbed his penis. Kien jerked his eyes open and sat up. "IZANAGI!" he yelled. "Yes?" Izanagi replied. Kien blushed and grumbled something. He moved to get off the bed. He put one foot on the floor and stood with the other.

*Plop* He fell. He tried to get back up and fell again. Izanagi just sat on the bed and laughed. Kien blushed and rubbed his hips. "Dammit my hips feel so sore." Izanagi moved out of the bed and onto the floor. "That means I really did a good job last night." He happily said. "N-no you did not, y- you just… just…" Izanagi put his arms around Kien. "I just made good sweet love to you last night and you enjoyed it, admit it my love, you want more."

Kien blushed. "Y-Yes, I mean no I don't Hentai" Kien pushed him away and found his trunks on the floor with a stain. He sighed. "I wish I didn't go to the water park with them." "Aw don't say that, if you didn't go we wouldn't have met!" Izanagi cried. "Shut up." Kien mumbled and crawled to the door handle. He used the door handle and hoisted himself up. His legs shook. "Where are you going?" Izanagi asked. "None of you business!" Kien said and walked out the door, leaving Izanagi say "Aw how cruel!"

* * *

"Takano-san, you can let me go now, you need to eat some breakfast because you didn't eat any dinner" Onodera said as Takano gave him a bear hug. "Ok fine, I was hungry anyways!" Takano let go and stepped out of the bed. "Ugh now I know how it feels to be the one to get out of bed and your sides are aching." He stumbled to put on some clothes as slow as possible. He really wasn't hungry but decided to give Onodera a break because he knew Onodera struggled hard to please him last night. He sighed.

"Hurry and put on some clothes too, you need to serve me my drink for me so I won't feel weird again at night." Onodera smiled. "Hai Takano-san." He said quietly and kissed Takano on the cheek. "Ok enough kisses before I ask to have another round of last night." Onodera blushed. "Just go already!" Takano chuckled and hurried to take a shower before he got to the eating table. "Oh yeah, don't forget to wear your maid outfit when you go out!"

* * *

Kien hurried to the kitchen to serve his master his breakfast. He knew that even if Onodera took Takano away from him he still has his heart tied to him and he still didn't want to accept the fact that Takano was now Onodera's. Takano walked in and yawned. "Oh good morning Kien, what's for breakfast?" Kien felt nervous after what happened last night. "Oh, uh… just pancakes, sausage and eggs." "Mmm that's good enough."And then there was silence. Silence as Kien goes to cook the food. Silence as Izanagi finds some clothes to borrow from the mansion. Silence as Onodera puts on his maid outfit. Silence as Takano sits at the table and stares out the window. "Say Kien, how long are you going to walk around naked like that?" "Arrrhhhaaa!" Kien screamed and tried to cover himself with his hands. "S-Sorry, haha stupid me, what was I thinking haha, excuse me while I go put some clothes on" He bowed and ran as quick as he could to the bedroom.

* * *

Onodera walked in and blushed. "T-Takano, how is it on me?" Takano gleamed as he saw Onodera in the maid outfit. "Onodera turn around and bow for me with your butt facing me!" "Whaaa, I- I, yes master…" Onodera was blushing way too much that it had clouded his senses to protest against his lover. He turned with his butt facing him. "Now keep your butt like this and turn your face towards me and say master lick my butt." Onodera couldn't believe this. He was doing the most embarrassing things without even protesting like he did before.

* * *

"I-Z-A-N-A-G-I!" Kien yelled as he ran into the room. "Oh you're finally back, what's wrong love?" Izanagi asked. "How could you not tell me to put on some clothes when I left?" Izanagi laughed. "Aw you found out, I got some clothes for you anyways."He said as he held out some clothes for him. Kien grumbled and snatched the clothes away. "Do not peek while I get dressed!" Kien said and headed for the bathroom. Izanagi thought for a minute. Should he or should he not? "Nah." He decided he would go see how Onodera-kun and Takano was doing.

* * *

"Hello good morning!" Izanagi said as he walked in on Onodera shoving his butt to Takano. "I-Izanagi-kun!" Onodera exclaimed and straightened himself up. He chuckled. "I see that you and Takano are lovers now!" Onodera blushed. "Y-y-y-yes, yes we are." He said and hurried off to the kitchen to prepare Takano's drink. Izanagi watched him go and turned to Takano. "Takano, I hereby command you this now, release Tetsugari from being a butler!" "Whoa hold it right there, he wanted to be a butler on his own!"Takano exclaimed. "Just so you know I am taking him away from you!" Izanagi said.

Kien walked in. "Erm, excuse myself this morning, I was still sleepy." "Oh it's ok, I understand just by talking to Izanagi here, you are his lover now, aren't you?" Takano asked. He knew that this would be the last time he would see his friend because he knew that every happy ending ended with one group of lovers parting the other group of lovers. "N-n-Y-y… I don't know!" Kien exclaimed and broke down. He started to cry. "I really don't know why my heart goes doki doki like this when I am around him! I only liked you first Takano, only you! I don't know why Onodera took you away from me, but I loved you first and now my heart is pointing towards Izanagi and I don't know what I am doing now! I feel so lost!" He started to turn and run towards the kitchen but Izanagi stopped him. He turned Kien around and kissed him really quick. Kien blushed. "That's because you love me so much that you can't think so straight!"

Takano just sat there wide-eyed. He cleared his throat. "W-well that was the biggest confession I have ever heard in my life. I knew there was something going on between you and Onodera but I never would have thought that you both would be fighting over me!" Kien just stood there blushing while Izanagi took over the situation. Takano smiled. "Onodera come here!" "Hai!" Onodera ran from the kitchen into the eating room. He didn't really do anything in the kitchen but stand there and listen in on the conversation. He was crying. "Why are you crying?" Takano asked. "Because that was the saddest confession I have ever heard before!" Takano got up from his seat. "Hey calm down, it can't be that sad now, can it?" "To tell you the truth, it was happy and sad… and cute!" Izanagi said. Kien just stood there cowering behind Izanagi because he was blushing so much.

"Well since you said you want to free Tetsugari-san from him being a butler, I think you can now, he only did it for Takano-san." Onodera said. "Ok that settles it, go and keep him Izanagi, I don't need him, I have Onodera!" Takano exclaimed. Izanagi smiled. "That's it Tetsugari, let's go!" Kien let himself be dragged out the door. "Wait!" Onodera exclaimed. They turned and stood there. "Farewell Tetsugari-san! Take good care of him Izanagi-kun!" They both nodded and turned to continue their departure. Onodera and Takano watched them go.

"I might miss having Kien around here…" Takano sighed. "Why is that?" "Because without him, there will be no one to take care of this mansion." Onodera furrowed his eyebrows. He couldn't understand what Takano was trying to say. "What are you saying Takano-san?" "What I am saying is we will be moving back to our apartment!" Takano said and hugged Onodera. Onodera just stood there surprised. "What will happen to the mansion?" "Oh I will sell it and get some money off of it." Onodera didn't know what to say. Instead he kissed Takano on the cheek. "Thank you." He whispered. They both stood beside the eating table looking out the door that was opened, watching to two lovers go to their car so they can drive off to their new home. After all, this was their last morning together.

Done~! Kien's confession made me cry! Anybody else cried at that moment? I am sooo happy! My brother spilled his lunch yesterday and then he was like don't tell mom and I won't tell anybody else you read and write gay stuff. Yeah I know that is a bad thing to be happy about. Oh well… Hope you enjoyed this whole story and this chapter! See yall with hugs and kisses and review! Bye XD!


End file.
